


Otis B Driftwood One Shots: A Never Ending Collection

by ivy475



Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies), The Devil's Rejects
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, BDSM, Blood, Drug Use, Erotica, F/M, Gore, House Of 1000 Corpses - Freeform, Light BDSM, Murder, Necrophilia, Psychological Torture, Rape, Sadism, The Devil's Rejects - Freeform, Tragedy, Violence, cursing, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy475/pseuds/ivy475
Summary: The title is quite obvious. This book will be exactly like my Merle Dixon One Shots book. It will contain nothing but one shots. They are for 18+ only! DO NOT READ if you are easily offended or if you DO NOT like SMUT! They contain violence, murder, BDSM, drug use, cursing, etc. I'll keep Otis as canon as possible, so I'm sure necrophilia or rape will come up at some point. Be prepared for that.Disclaimer: I do not own House of 1,000 Corpses, The Devil's Rejects or any of its characters. Those belong to Rob Zombie. I only own my original ideas and characters. This book will probably never end. I've got a major thing for Otis that will never go away.





	1. Platonic Evolution

I established a unique friendship with Baby Firefly at an exceptionally young age. Much like me, she was dark and twisted and interested in morbid and gory things. We were schoolmates until she was expelled for stabbing another student in the eye with a homemade shank when we were 7 years old. Our houses were about a mile apart, so our companionship continued once she snowed over a psychiatrist in a mental institution and convinced him she wouldn't hurt anyone else.

My parents were abusive and neglectful drunks. They didn't care where I was or what I was doing. Hell, they didn't feed me most of the time. I was a living skeleton until Mama Firefly made me eat on a daily basis. She tried to give me physical attention like she did Baby, but I always shied away. I didn't understand human touch and thought it was a strange concept until I hit puberty.

Once my body began to change and develop into a woman's, I became interested in boys. My problem was I was only attracted to older men. I tried dating dudes my age, but it never worked out. They weren't mature enough, didn't understand my dark side, or I was too guarded and wouldn't open up to them. My relationships always ended badly. Most of the time, it was because I didn't want to give up any pussy. I simply wasn't ready for that kind of intimacy, which produced drastic results. A lot of my exes hit me. I was almost raped a couple of times, too.

Otis Driftwood, Baby's much older brother, didn't take kindly to boys using me as their personal punching bag or sex object. He was extremely protective of me. I was another sister to him and just as dear to his black heart as Baby was. If he caught those things happening, he hauled those boys off to the Firefly basement to be tortured and never seen again. He turned most of them into art projects, which was fine by me. That's what those assholes deserved.

My personal dilemma was I was spellbound by Otis. However, I never did anything about my enchantment because he was so much older than me. I mean, when I was 15, he was 40. He was old enough to be my daddy. Maybe I had deep-seated Daddy Issues; I didn't know or care. I just knew I found that man to be incredibly sexy. From his long blonde hair to his icy blue eyes and tall, lean figure, he was physically perfect, but I was just a kid to him and always would be. I had to admire him from afar. I never even told Baby how I felt. She had a big mouth, and I was too scared she would tell Otis. I would be mortified if that happened.

Shortly after my 18th birthday and a particularly nasty beating from my old man, I ran away from home. Of course, I went to the Firefly house for refuge. I had no job, nowhere else to go, and I was a bloody, broken mess. 

Otis was the one who cleaned my face up and nursed me back to health; he always was. It hurt Mama too much to see me like that. At that time, she said I was old enough to stay with them permanently and the law couldn't do anything about it because I was no longer a minor. 

My daddy hunted me down a week later and demanded I return home. I vehemently refused. He smacked me in the face on the Firefly's front porch, right where Otis had stitched me back together. Holding my damaged cheek, I gave him the look of death through teary eyes.

"Bet that smarts, huh, ya stupid bitch?!" he slurred. "Git yer ass home NOW b'fore I do somethin' a lot worse!" 

At that exact second, Otis wandered out the front door to see what the commotion was all about. "Hey, ya fuckin' prick!" Pulling a gun from behind his back, he aimed at my old man. "Jezebel ain't goin' home with you!" Hawking a lunger, he spat at my daddy's foot. "She's a fuckin' Firefly now! She lives with _us_! Git the fuck outta here and don't ever fuckin' come back!" 

My daddy didn't appreciate that. They argued heatedly. My daddy had brass balls because he was drunk, and Otis's hair-trigger temper boiled over within 15 seconds. 

"Oh, ya think yer badass?!" He easily tackled my old man into the dusty front yard and straddled his chest. "You wanna see badass, motherfucker?! I'll show ya badass! Don't come back here ever again or I'll fuckin' kill you!"

Otis pistol-whipped the shit out of my old man while I loomed over his shoulder and smirked. We left him lying in the dirt bleeding and mosied back into the house. Otis took me upstairs into his room and sat me down on his bed. From his desk chair, he cleaned my bloody cheek and fixed my stitches. The lividity in his features was undeniable. His jaw worked back and forth, and his eyes glowed with the fires of Hell.

After that day, my daddy never showed his face on the Firefly property ever again. My mama never came for me, either. I wasn't sure if they were too frightened of Otis or they didn't care. I certainly didn't. I had a new family, one who actually cared for my well being.

I suffered from horrid nightmares because of the abuse I had endured from my parents and whatever asshole I dated. Baby woke me from my night terrors most of the time, followed by Mama. On rare occasions, Otis was the one to shake me awake, but that was usually when no one else was home. 

I stayed single for long bouts until I got irritatingly horny. Then, I sought out a partner, only to end the relationship after I got what I wanted because those men simply weren't Otis. I craved him and no one compared to him. I was a pining girl who was desperately in love with her adopted brother. 

I took a lot of my sexual frustration out on whoever was chained up in the basement, beating them until I was too exhausted to move. Sometimes, I killed, but that was rare. Those toys belonged to Otis and Baby, so I left the sadism and murder to them. When Otis found me too tired to lift a finger, he carried me upstairs and laid me in bed. He never got angry or said anything about what I had done, for he had his own demons to deal with and understood mine quite well.

One night, when I was 25, Otis and I watched a movie. It was some war film I didn't know the name of. I was bored out of my mind, but Otis was interested so I let him enjoy it. I was just content to be on the loveseat in his personal bubble. He made me feel safe and grounded.

I ended up nodding out. Maybe it was the drill sergeant rampaging in the film, but I had a nightmare. I dreamt I was a kid at home again, my daddy shouting in my face while he pounded me with his fists. I awoke to Otis holding down my struggling body so I would stop hitting him.

"Hey, wake the fuck up, Jezebel! Yer fuckin' dreamin'!" Otis hollered, his worried blue eyes probing mine.

"W-what?" I blubbered, my chest heaving. 

I was instantly aware his torso was pressed against mine, and the thick outline of his hot groin was nestled in the crook of my thigh. If I hadn't been so upset, I would have been tremendously aroused.

"Yer dreamin', Jezzie," he said, his tone softening. "It was a real bad one this time."

Now that Otis was 50, his hair was no longer blonde. It had faded to gray and was shrouding our faces. He had blood on his lip. I must have punched him.

"Oh, Jesus! I hit ya, didn't I?" Ripping my wrist from his grasp, I gingerly ran my thumb over the tiny split in his bottom lip.

"Ya cracked me with yer elbow, but it's alright. I been through a lot worse. I was abused as a kid, too," Otis reminded me. "In fact, what I went through was a lot fuckin' worse than what you endured. I still have nightmares, too." 

His face was so close to mine, his warm breath blew over my hair and wafted up my nostrils. He smelled like whiskey and something sweet that was all him.

"Oh, God, I'm so fuckin' sorry," I said sadly, rubbing the blood away with a shaky hand.

His eyes shimmered. "No big deal. C'mon, Jez, git the fuck up." 

Otis's body lifted off of mine, and he helped me sit up. I swallowed a whine over the loss of contact. It was the first time he had been that close to me other than when he carried me from the basement to my bedroom. I was more upset I had hit the man I secretly loved than I was about my nightmare. I couldn't stop sobbing.

"Hey, c'mon, Jezzie. It's over," he said, squeezing my shoulder. 

"No, Otis." I shook my head, tears dropping into my lap. "I hit ya."

"I told ya, I'm fine." His arm slid around my shoulders, and he tugged me against him. "C'mere."

I snuggled into his side and wrapped my arms around his waist. He relaxed into the back of the couch with a satisfied sigh and continued to watch the movie. Nuzzling my head into his shoulder, I stuck my thumb in my mouth and tried to calm down. I was still leaking tears when Baby strolled into the room with a bloodied hand.

"What's all the racket about?" she asked curiously.

She raised an eyebrow once she saw I was in her brother's arms. I didn't let anyone touch me unless it was her, Mama, or one of my asshole boyfriends. Otis had never held me before.

"Nothin'." Otis waved his hand dismissively. "Jez fell asleep while watchin' TV and had a fuckin' nightmare. It was worse than usual."

"Oh." Baby pointed at her brother. "Ya got a busted lip."

He blew out a puff of air. "Yeah."

Unsuctioning my thumb from my mouth, I said, "I hit 'im. I don't remember doin' it."

Otis's hair brushed my face as he turned his head to look at me. "That's cuz ya weren't awake yet."

Nodding, I sniffled.

"Damn," Baby uttered. "It must o' been pretty bad if ya hit 'im."

Bobbing my head, I huddled further into Otis's side.

He chuckled. Stroking my jaw, he wiped away the rest of my tears. "Poor girl was screamin' her fuckin' head off."

Enjoying the feel of his rough hand on my skin, I closed my eyes and grunted.

"Yeah, I heard," Baby said. "Well, as long as y'all are okay, I'm gonna go back ta my toy."

"We're just fine. Ain't we, Jez?" Otis slid his hand down my arm and pulled me tighter against him.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Baby turned on her heel and went back to her plaything in the basement. 

Otis and I didn't budge until the movie was over, which lasted another hour. Being so close to him made my insides warm and fuzzy. I never wanted our special time together to end, but once the credits rolled, I knew I had to let him go. 

As I straightened up, Otis pressed a tender kiss to my temple. He had never kissed a family member in front of me before. He had definitely never put his mouth on me. I looked at him like he had lost his ever-loving mind.

Smirking, he held up his hands. "Don't fuckin' hit me."

Grimacing, I faced the TV and released a breath.

"Maybe that was a bad fuckin' joke, huh?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Sorry," he uttered, sliding his hand over my back.

I couldn't stop the shiver that rolled up my spine. "It's fine. I'm just..." I glanced into his glittery blue eyes and forgot how to breathe. I had to force words from my mouth. "...I'm gonna go ta bed. Thanks fer...well...you know."

He tipped his head. As I stood up, his fingertips grazed my asscheek. Whimpering, I bolted from the room without another word.

"Shit, fuck!" Otis grumbled under his breath. 

Groaning, he let out a slew of curses. He was afraid he had pushed me too far with his affection, but the truth was, I ran because I didn't want him to see how turned on I was. He was supposed to be my brother, but something had shifted between us, and all because I had a nightmare.

After that night, things changed between Otis and I. He found any excuse he could to touch me. It could be something as simple as guiding me by my elbow when we were out in the world to resting his hand on the small of my back when we sat down at the table for supper. Somehow, he always had a hand on me. 

Watching TV together became a daily routine, and he slowly introduced cuddling into our relationship. We cozied up on the couch together more than once a day to stare at a movie or TV show. There was never any kissing or anything sexual between us, but I knew by the gentle way Otis touched me that he wanted more. A lot of the time, I pretended to nap in his arms so he would play with my hair or touch my face. He only did those things when he thought I was asleep.

Everyone in the family noticed the transformation between us, but no one breathed a word. They just threw knowledgable glances our way. Otis and I ignored them and continued to do what made us content. I was getting brave and resting my hand on his inner thigh, but I hadn't made any sexual advances yet. I was too scared of being rejected, or even worse, used.

A few months after our bundling up had begun, Baby's daddy, Cutter, came to visit. He brought his brother, Charlie, with him. Three whores who worked for Charlie named Fanny, Satin, and Candy accompanied them. Fanny and Satin were for Charlie and Cutter; Candy was meant for Otis. I was fully aware they had fucked numerous times at Charlie's brothel. She'd had a small piece of what I desired, and I hated her with a passion.

Baby, RJ, and I had just returned from _Red Hot Pussy Liquors _when they arrived. We exchanged brief hellos, and Baby and I joined Otis in the living room with Candy on our heels. I intended to take my usual spot next to Otis on the loveseat, but Candy beat me to it. Plopping down on the bigger sofa with Baby, I huffed. She glanced at me, her eyes holding sympathy.

"I ain't got no money ta pay ya right now," Otis informed Candy. "Me and Cutter're b'tween jobs."

"I don't give a fuck. I ain't on the clock t'night. I'm here fer my own pleasure," Candy said seductively, rubbing her hand over Otis's chest.

"Well, in that case..." Otis patted his lap. Candy climbed on without a second thought.

Baring my teeth, I cracked open my bottle of Jack Daniels. It burned nicely as I gulped it down. I intended to dull the jealous stabbing in the middle of my chest by getting shit-faced. 

Baby sparked a doober and passed it to me. Puffing on it, I got up to hand it over to Otis, who was practically being molested by Candy. He stared up at me as he took it, his eyes filled with confusion at the way my jaw clenched. My eyes narrowed and my lips pressed into a thin line as I whirled around. 

Sitting back on the couch with Baby, I guzzled more whiskey. The grass made its way back to me, and I took a few generous tokes. When it was Otis's turn again, I refused to get up. 

"I ain't movin' from this fuckin' couch," I grouched. "Ya want it? Ya come and fuckin' get it."

Baby reached over and clasped my hand. At the moment, I didn't want to be touched, and I ripped my hand from her grasp. She wasn't offended. She knew me well enough to know it wasn't personal.

"Get the fuck up, Candy," Otis ordered. "Jezebel's in a fuckin' mood. Must be the God damn whiskey. That happens sometimes. It makes her mean as hell."

Sneering, I threw proverbial daggers his way. Fury coursed through my veins like wildfire, and my heart hammered against my ribcage. I was gutted from watching Candy touch the man I loved. Visions of her death by my hand danced through my head, and I tightened my fist as Otis stepped over to me. 

Glaring up at him, I shoved the doober into his fingertips. The green-eyed monster had me by my nonexistent balls, and I was about to lose my shit. Otis tossed me a strange look and sat back down on the love seat with Candy, who jumped into his lap right away. As Otis puffed on the joint, she ran her hand over his lower belly. Her fingertips grazed the hem of his pants. That was too close to his cock for me, and my building temper got the best of me. 

Scrambling to my feet, I slammed my whiskey bottle down on the coffee table. Baby giggled maniacally. Otis and Candy gawked my way, both of them too stunned to speak. Marching over to them, I yanked Candy's blonde hair and tugged her to the floor with a thump. She shrieked, her hand automatically going to her head. I towered over top of her, doing my absolute best to not reach down and choke her to death. Baby cackled louder, too amused to say a word. Otis was still too shocked to say anything.

"Crazy fuckin' bitch!" Candy exclaimed. "That fuckin' hurt!"

"Don't fuckin' talk 'bout Jez that way!" Otis's voice boomed off the walls. "You ain't got no fuckin' right ta call her a bitch! You've got no fuckin' idea what the fuck she's been through!" 

Dashing from the room before I did something really stupid, I punched a hole in the door on my way out. Rushing into the den across the hall and over to the window, I burst into silent tears. Crossing my arms over my chest, I rested my head in my hand. 

"Fuck's her problem?" Otis griped.

"I saw that comin' from a mile away," Baby stated. "Don't know why ya didn't."

"The fuck's goin' on with her t'night?" Otis demanded to know.

"I'd like that answer myself," Candy said. "I'm gonna have a bump where she grabbed my hair."

"You really are a fuckin' idiot sometimes, ya know that?" Baby grumbled.

"The fuck ya mean?!" he hollered.

"Ya know that dunce cap ya keep in yer bedroom? You should be wearin' that right now."

"What?!"

"Fer the last, what, four months, ya've coddled Jezebel like she _means_ somethin' to ya. You've been wrapped up like two snug lil bugs in a fuckin' rug while ya watch TV t'gether. You find any excuse ya can ta fuckin' touch her, then this cunt comes around with free pussy and ya act like she don't fuckin' exist!" Baby screeched.

"Hey!" Candy groused.

"Shut the fuck up! No one's talkin' ta you!" Baby retorted.

Otis groaned and mumbled something inaudible.

"I didn't know y'all were an item," Candy said softly.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Baby snarked.

"Me and Jezzie ain't a God damn couple!" he shouted.

"Me and Jezzie ain't a God damn couple," Baby mimicked. "Jez is jealous, ya fuckin' moron! She's been head over heels in love with ya since she was mature enough ta feel those type o' things. You gave her hope, then crushed her fuckin' heart t'night when ya let Candy take her spot on the loveseat. Jez wants ta do those things with ya, not watch some fuckin' whore touch the man she loves!" 

"Shit, fuck! I can't fuckin' b'lieve this shit!"

Glass shattered. Flinching, I wrapped my arms tighter around my midsection.

Baby chuckled dryly. "Hope yer gonna clean that shit up." 

"Fuck you!" Otis roared.

"I ain't talkin' 'bout just the whiskey bottle. I'm talkin' 'bout the mess ya just made with Jezzie. You fucked up and ya know it."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Why the fuck should I? What's wrong? Ya don't like hearin' the truth? Ya don't like hearin' ya hurt Jezebel? Cuz that's exactly what ya did!"

Otis let out an exasperated sigh. "I didn't know she wanted that. Hell, I didn't know she was capable o' those kinda feelin's. She's so fuckin' broken inside. Fer fuck's sake, I'm old enough ta be her daddy. I thought-"

"That don't mean nothin' ta her. Why do ya think none o' her lil relationships never work out?"

"Cuz those fuckers are all assholes. She sure can fuckin' pick 'em, I'll tell ya that."

"That's only part of it! She wants _you_, Otis! Always has! Haven't ya ever noticed all those pricks resemble _you_?? Jez loves yer fucked up ass more than you'll ever understand! In her eyes, none o' those fuckers compared ta you! Yer _it_ fer her; the only one!" 

"How the fuck ya know all this? She tell ya this?"

"No, but it ain't fuckin' rocket science. I see how she looks at ya, the way she acts when ya hold her. Ya bring her peace."

"Jesus," Candy marveled. "I'm stuck in a fuckin' love triangle."

Baby laughed as if she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"This ain't no God damn love triangle, ya delusional fuckin' cunt!" Otis snarled. "Yer just a fuckin' whore! Yer a release fer my hairy balls, nothin' more! You don't mean _shit_ ta me! Jezebel, on the other hand, she's been in my life since she was in elementary school! She's fuckin' family!"

Candy huffed.

"Stupid fuckin' bitch! What the fuck made ya think I cared fer ya?!"

Candy didn't respond.

"Don't blame yer fuck up on Candy. Go fix this!" Baby insisted.

"How the fuck am I s'pposed ta do that?" he asked, his tone incredulous.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe try apologizin' fer once in yer miserable fuckin' life?"

"Fuck off!" 

"No, _you_ fuck off!"

Otis's boots clumped on the wooden floor as he departed from the room. It was pitch black in the den, so he didn't see me his first time passing by. I was glad for the extra time alone. My stomach was in knots, and my heart was beating out of my chest.

"Have they always had a thing goin' on?" Candy asked.

"No," Baby said, her tone thoughtful. "Otis's love fer Jezzie was platonic until recently. She was too young, just another sister. As he said, we were lil kids when she came around. But, he's spent a great deal of 'is life takin' care o' her and protectin' her. He pulled a gun on her daddy once, beat the ever-livin' shit outta him. Otis cares fer Jezzie more than he's willin' ta admit."

"And Jez?"

"It's like I said. She loves Otis. Her heart was ripped from her chest t'night."

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have come if-"

"This ain't yer fault. It's Otis's fer thinkin' with 'is dick."

Meanwhile, Otis searched the entire house for me. His heavy footsteps and voice echoed throughout as he called my name. Cutter and Charlie asked him what was going on, but he ignored them. He returned to Baby once he couldn't find me.

"Dunno where she is." Baby must have pointed to the den because he said, "Yer fuckin' shittin' me. I looked in there."

"Nope. That's where she's at."

My feelings for Otis were out in the open all across the board, and my cheeks were inflamed with tears and mortification. Baby had been way more observant than I had given her credit for. However, she knew me better than anyone. I should have known she was aware.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't avoid Otis for the rest of my life. We lived in the same house. He was about to come into the room where I was hiding, and I had no way of leaving without running into him. I was frozen in my spot, unsure of what to do.

Outside, a storm was brewing. Lightning flashed, invading my tear-blurred vision. A rumble of thunder shook the house, and another bolt of lightning lit up the room. Rain started coming down in buckets. A third flicker of lightning illuminated Otis's silhouette. He was standing a foot away from me. I hadn't even heard him walk up to me. Jumping out of my socks, I shrieked and shoved him away. He didn't budge.

"C'mon, Jezebel," he said under his breath, gripping my elbow. "I didn't know."

Whimpering, I rammed his chest with my shoulder.

"Stop, Jez," Otis said calmly.

Edging closer to me, he placed his hand on my shoulder and tried to turn me toward him. My temper boiled over and I smacked him. I hit him so hard, he stumbled backward and righted himself on the desk.

"Ooh, shit. Jezzie just hit my brother," Baby muttered from the next room.

"How could I _not_ hear that?" Candy stated. "Think he'll hit her back?"

"Fuck off, Otis!" I shouted, tears dripping down my face.

"Fuckin' Christ!" he hissed. Shaking his head, he rubbed his cheekbone. "Tearin' a page outta yer old man's book, huh?"

Otis comparing me to my daddy stung deep down in the pit of my gut, and I hung my head. I fully expected him to hit me back, but he made no indication of doing any such thing. Instead, he moved closer and threw his arms around me in a bear hug. I struggled, but he was too strong. My arms were crossed and pinned between our bodies. Giving up, I sobbed harder.

"I'm sorry, Jez," Otis whispered against my temple, his hair tickling my face. "I'm really fuckin' sorry. I would never hurt ya on purpose. Yer one of us. Fuck, I thought ya didn't want me like that, that I was just yer brother or a daddy figure. Ya haven't been very receptive ta my advances."

I glared into his apologetic icy blue eyes. "Mother fucker, I had my hand on yer inner thigh just last night!" 

"I thought that was a coincidence." His eyebrows scrunched together. "Ya weren't asleep?"

"No! I been tryin' ta work up the nuts ta touch ya fer weeks!"

"Jesus Christ, I'm sorry. I was really beginnin' ta wonder if ya were capable o' sex. Shit, I dunno if ya ever fucked any o' yer exes. You could be a fuckin' virgin fer all I fuckin' know." 

"I'm 25! Of course, I fucked 'em! Not all of 'em, but I ain't no fuckin' virgin. Sex was always with you, though, not them. It was always _you_," I blurted bitterly, my cheeks reddening. I was grateful it was dark so he couldn't see how embarrassed I truly was.

Otis closed his eyes. "God damn it, I'm so sorry."

"Why the fuck would ya be interested in me anyway? I mean, I'm just a kid to ya, and ya fuck whores and dead girls!"

Sighing, he opened his eyes. "Yeah, corpses are a good release, but nothin' is as good as the real fuckin' thing. Especially when it's someone I actually like. Ya ain't a kid, Jezzie. Not no more. Yer an adult now; a sexy, beautiful-"

"Yeah, sure," I said, sniffling.

"I fuckin' mean it. C'mon, Jez, please. I'm really fuckin' sorry. This shit'll never happen again. I swear."

Refusing to accept his promise, I shook my head. "Whatever."

"Jezzie," Otis murmured. "I want _you_."

"No. Fuck you," I said softly, my rage crumbling.

Resting his forehead on mine, he sighed. "Don't make me say it."

"Say what?" I tried to turn my head from his intense gaze, but he caught my jaw and wouldn't allow me to look away.

"I wish ya _would _fuck me," Otis said under his breath, his eyes shining. "I wish you'd show me how ya really feel. Ya don't gotta say it. Just show me."

"No."

"Jesus, yer fuckin' stubborn."

"You must like it," I snapped.

He chuckled quietly, his eyes crinkling. "Yeah, it's hot." He rubbed his nose against mine. His beard grazed my face, his lips brushing mine. "C'mon, baby."

"God damn you!" I snarled, losing all will to resist him.

I wrenched an arm free. Bracing for impact, Otis squeezed his eyes shut. As I tucked his hair behind his ear, he relaxed and let out a breath.

"I thought you were gonna smack me again," he said.

"Not this time."

Tilting my head, I tangled my hand in Otis's hair and barely touched his lips with my own. He gripped the back of my neck and kissed me. It was a needy kiss, hard and desperate. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to him. Moaning softly, he curled his tongue with mine. His cock hardened against my belly immediately.

My knees weakened and my clit pulsed. I closed my arms around his waist and deepened the kiss. Natural lubrication pooled between my thighs as he explored my mouth with his tongue. Eager to feel his skin, I pushed my hand up the back of his shirt. His skin was smooth and feverish to the touch, yet lean with muscle. He groaned and grabbed my ass, his cock ramming my lower belly. Reaching between us, I squeezed his erection. Ripping his mouth from mine with a slurp, he licked slobber from his lips.

"Shit, fuck," Otis breathed, his eyes hooded.

"This is what ya wanted, ain't it?" I asked bluntly, massaging his cock.

He grunted. His head rolled back, and I peppered his throat with sloppy kisses. His beard tickled my nose. Giggling, I pushed him against the edge of the desk and sucked on the crook of his neck. Branding him only made him husk my name. He moaned as I pulled his shirt aside with my teeth and marked his collarbone.

"Yer mine now, understand? No whores, no more dead girls, _mine,_" I claimed. 

I pulled my hand from his cock to stroke his cheekbone where I had hit him. It was red and puffy. Staring me in the eye, he nodded.

"Fuckin' say it, Otis!" I barked.

"No whores, no corpses. I'm yers," he repeated, his eyes holding honesty.

"You wanna get off? Ya come ta _me_. I'm yer woman. That's my job," I declared.

"What if ya don't feel like-"

I snorted. "I ain't gonna turn ya down."

"Then let's go upstairs," Otis suggested, his eyes flickering to the doorway. "Right fuckin' now."

"Alright."

Grasping my wrist, Otis tugged me from the room. We had to pass through the living room where Candy and Baby still lounged to get to the steps. Baby looked bored as she concentrated on the TV, but Candy watched with great interest as we sauntered by. Her eyes slid over Otis, igniting my temper immediately.

Baring my teeth, I launched towards Candy with outstretched arms. "I'm gonna claw yer fuckin' eyes out!" 

Otis grabbed me around the waist and yanked me back, his hard cock pressing against the curve of my ass. I thrashed in his arms but couldn't shake free. Candy cowered into the corner of the loveseat, protecting her face. Baby threw her head back and released that crazy giggle she saved for when someone was about to die.

"Jezebel, no!" Otis commanded. "We got better things ta do! Yer still fuckin' pissed later, I'll bring home a plaything fer ya." He rubbed his lips over my ear, making me shiver. "Okay?"

The red haze clouding my vision cleared away, and I nodded.

"That'a girl," he said, patting my belly.

"I'll go out and get one right now," Baby offered.

"Do it," Otis instructed. "If Jez don't need 'em, they'll be fer us." 

Baby hopped up without another word. Skipping from the room, she called for RJ. "We need ta bag someone!"

"What?! Now?!" RJ replied.

"Yeah. Get ready."

"C'mon, lil hellcat," Otis said calmly, urging me towards the steps. "Let's go."

I let him pull me the rest of the way through the room and upstairs into his bedroom. Closing the door, he locked it. As he faced me, he tugged his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. His lean muscles rippled, the flying skull tattoo in the middle of his chest popping out.

I removed my shirt also, letting it land on top of Otis's with a puff. I didn't wear bras, and my average-sized, perky tits jiggled as my hands fell to my sides. His breath hitched. He had never seen me topless before. The lusty glimmer in his eyes told me he liked what he saw.

Seizing my hips, Otis flattened my frontside against his. We groaned as our skin came in contact for the first time. Kissing me, he snaked his tongue between my lips to coil with mine. I fumbled with his belt, anxious to unfasten it so I could undo his pants and push them off his hips. 

Otis slowly walked us toward his bed. The backs of my knees hit the mattress, and I tugged his pants and underwear down. His belt buckle jingled as it hit his boots. He eased mine down without unbuttoning them. They were loose on my hips, and I had no panties on. I never wore undergarments of any kind unless I was menstruating.

Pressing his hand between my tits, he broke our kiss and nudged me backward. I fell down onto the bed, his swollen cock level with my view. Leaning forward, I intertwined my fingers in his gray pubes and licked from the base of his shaft all the way to the tip. Cupping his balls, I gently squeezed.

"Jezzie..." Otis moaned as I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock. 

Grabbing handfuls of my hair with both hands, he forced his length into my mouth. Humming, I sucked as he fucked my face with long, slow thrusts. I had dreamt about swallowing his cock for years and I was finally doing it. Removing my hand from his pubes, I gripped his shaft and jerked lazily. I wanted him to enjoy himself, not blow his wad.

I glanced up through my eyelashes to find Otis watching me with glimmery eyes, his long hair framing his face. He stopped pumping so I could take control. I gave the head of his cock a good, hard suck, and let it escape my lips with a pop. Lapping the underside, I ran the tip of my tongue up and along the slit.

Reaching around to grab his bare ass, I engulfed his cock into my mouth as far as I could. Sealing my lips around him, I sucked him into my throat. Otis moaned as the tip of his cock rubbed my throat, his fingertip and thumb tracing my stretched lips. The base of my tongue massaged his length as I polished the head, my vacuuming making him so hard, the veins in his cock pulsed.

Otis reached down to fondle my neglected tits, his fingers tweaking my hard nipples as I massaged his balls. I feasted on him for several minutes until he requested for me to stop. He was dangerously close to cumming. I withdrew carefully so he wouldn't lose his nut, spittle, and pre-cum dangling from my bottom lip.

"Scoot back," Otis demanded, pointing at the headboard.

I complied, leaning on my elbows while he discarded my shoes, socks, and jeans. Otis wasted no time climbing between my open thighs and lining his body up with mine. Kicking off his boots and bottom layer of clothing, he adjusted his pelvis so that the tip of his cock nestled against my wet folds, but he didn't penetrate my opening. 

Instead, he teased me by grazing my glazed pussy lips. Lowering his head to kiss me, he threaded his hand into my locks and held my head down, his tongue twisting with mine. His hair cloaked my face, skimming my cheeks as his lips moved against my own. I encased his body in a cocoon, splaying my hands over his upper back.

Otis's free hand cupped one of my tits, his thumb sweeping back and forth over my stiff nipple. His teeth nipped my jaw and his lips traveled down my neck. He bit down on my jugular, pinching my nipple at the same time. Crying out, I angled my hips and lifted them so his cock entered me. Whimpering, he drove his cock through my soaked folds all the way down to his pubes.

"Oh, fuuuck," I gasped, clawing his back. The speed of entry took me by surprise just as much as his size. I had seen he was well endowed, but I hadn't realized how much so until he filled me up and stretched my pussy to full capacity.

With a guttural growl, Otis bit down harder on the rapidly pulsing vein in my neck. I whined and clutched his ass. Smoothing my jugular with his tongue, he pulled back to make sure I was alright. His pupils were blown so wide, the blue part of his eyes was almost completely covered. I nodded slightly. Baring his teeth, he began to plunge his cock in and out of my sopping crevice. Moaning, I locked my ankles behind him.

Otis's nostrils flared as he panted, his jaw hanging open. Removing a hand from his back, I caressed his hair and fuzzy face. We gazed at each other sensually. As slobber dribbled from his bottom lip, I captured his mouth with mine and tangled my tongue with his. He pressed his pubic bone against my clit and fucked me even deeper, stimulating the bundle of nerves perfectly.

The wet sounds our joined bodies made as he pistoned in and out of me fueled the spreading fire in my gut, and the way his cock grazed my g-spot pushed me closer and closer to orgasm. My inner walls fluttered, and Otis broke our kiss to stare into my soul. 

"Yer gonna cum," he heaved, reaching between us to strum my clit.

Mewling, I immersed my fingers into his hair and brought his mouth to mine once more. He sucked on my lips and tongue, his pants turning into sexy grunts as he fucked me harder.

"Fuuuck..." I whined, my vision blurring.

Otis focused on my face as I fell apart underneath him. My pussy quivered as I hit my peak and clamped down on his cock. 

"Otis," I moaned, my nails digging into his scalp and back.

"Shit, fuck, Jez!" He plowed into me, his pumping turning erratic as my pussy milked his balls.

Once we finished climaxing, Otis crumpled on top of me and breathed into my ear. Occasionally, he gave my earlobe a gentle tug, lick, or kiss.

"I fucked ya without a rubber," he mumbled after he had caught his breath. "It didn't even cross my fuckin' mind."

"I didn't think about it either. I just wanted ta be with ya. Honestly, I don't care." 

Smiling, I smoothed his hair and kissed his head. He chuckled and kissed over my collarbone. 

"So now what?" I inquired.

Otis groaned as he withdrew his cock from my chasm and looked me in the eye. "Wha'cha mean, what now? Ya said I was yers. I agreed."

"Do ya love me?" I asked in a small voice.

He nodded, his eyes shimmering. "I've loved ya fer a long time now."

"Please don't break my heart. I've loved ya my whole life."

"I know, baby. I won't," Otis promised softly. "But I'm prolly gonna die b'fore you, so I can't help hurtin' ya in that way."

"Ssh," I hushed, grazing his lips with mine. "Let's not think about that."

He smirked. "Alright. We'll talk about how fuckin' hot ya look when ya get off."

I couldn't help but laugh. Otis's smirk widened. Rolling us onto our sides, he tugged a sheet over us. I nuzzled my head into his chest and sighed blissfully. As my eyes drooped, I stuck my thumb in my mouth and sealed it between my lips.

"No wonder yer so good at suckin' cock," Otis commented.

I was too tired to laugh. An amused grunt escaped instead. It had been an eventful night and I was ready for sleep. Cradling my head, he gently kissed and caressed whatever part of me he could reach as I plundered into dreamland. 

The next morning, I woke bright and early with a start. I wasn't sure where I was for a second until Otis's soft snores filled my ears. He was on his back next to me, his hair splayed across his face and his hand on the pillow next to his head. A gentle breeze blew through his locks every time he exhaled. Moving it out of my way, I tenderly kissed his lips and snuggled into him. He awakened long enough to intertwine our bodies, then instantly conked out. I followed right behind him.

The End


	2. Restless Souls

Warning - 3 From Hell spoilers, as this one shot follows most of the timeline, and some of the story is woven throughout the fic.

\-------------------

I met my gorgeous husband at a bar in Ruggsville, Texas on Halloween Eve of 1973 while partying with work acquaintances. I was a regular at the establishment; he was not. In fact, I had never seen him before. His unfamiliarity was what piqued my interest.

Sitting alone in a corner booth, he drank heavily from a whiskey bottle and scoped the crowd. He reminded me of a rugged, middle-aged Jesus Christ. Long gray hair framed his narrow face, and dim light bounced off his striking sapphire eyes, making them gleam like crystals in sunlight. On occasion, he stroked his bushy, untrimmed beard. 

I was drawn to the mysterious newcomer like a bear to a beehive full of honey. I wanted to absorb as much information about him as I could. I watched him like a hawk, catching his ever-observant eye while I danced. After a while, he stopped studying the crowd and stared at me as if I was the most captivating succubus he had ever seen. 

He seemed to appreciate my overly sexy little red riding hood costume. As I swayed to the music from the jukebox, he followed the flow of my cape and drank in all my curves, which were accentuated in the satin corseted mid-thigh length dress I was wearing. 

Once I mustered up enough liquid courage to speak to the Devil in human form, I abandoned my work friends and approached his booth. He ogled me the entire time I sauntered his way. As I stopped in front of him, he bit his full bottom lip.

"Hello, phantom stranger," I said warmly. 

His lips curled into a genuine smile, revealing a crooked front tooth and crow's feet. He had to be older than me by at least 15 years, but I didn't care. He had cast a spell on me, and I was wrapped around his magical finger. 

"Hey there, mama. Afraid this phantom'll disappear in ta thin air?"

"Somethin' like that, yeah. I've never seen ya b'fore. What's yer name?"

"Otis Driftwood. Yers?"

"Elise Starling."

"Elise Starling," he repeated in a sultry tone. Dragging his hungry eyes over my body, he dampened his bottom lip. "An exquisite name suitable fer a graceful seductress." 

His front teeth had a tiny gap, which gave him a barely noticeable lisp I found incredibly alluring. S sounds spawned from behind his lips like a soft hiss from a snake's forked tongue.

"Graceful seductress?" I questioned curiously, ignoring the throb between my legs.

Otis's smoldering gaze momentarily flickered to the dance floor. "The way ya move in yer kneehigh boots; it's elegant, yet provocative. Ta be blunt, it's hot as fuck."

Blushing, I grinned. "Ya like the way I dance, huh?"

"I like a lot o' the things I see. The feelin' must be mutual or ya wouldn't be over here. We've been watchin' each other fer a while now."

"Yeah." I nodded. "Yeah, we have. Ya want some company?"

"Fuck yeah." Instead of motioning to the empty space across from him, Otis patted the spot next to him. "Have a seat."

I slid into the booth without another thought. Immediately, he rubbed my crimson cape between his fingertips.

"I really like yer cape."

"Thanks."

"I got one at home, but it's a brighter red, and it's a heavier material." Peering into my soul, he touched the hollow of my throat. "It buttons from here all the way down to the ground." His fingertip trailed down to my cleavage, which he eyed covetously. 

My pussy clenched. Gulping, I stammered, "O-oh, yeah?"

"Mmm, hmm." Otis tucked a strand of my ebony hair behind my ear, tracing the curved shape. I tremored lightly. He was well aware of the trance he had me under. "I like ta paint my face and wear it while I go fer walks with my family. We're a bit...umm...eccentric."

"Hmph." I smiled coyly. "I like eccentric."

"Good. That's real good," he murmured. 

Otis was more than willing to converse, but he was a tough nut to crack. He was cautious about what he told me, almost as if he didn't want to slip up and tell me too much too soon. It took several hours and another full bottle of whiskey for him to fully loosen up.

Flirting without shame, we purposely brushed up against one another. Otis had a hearty laugh that was music to my ears and a velvet touch that burned my sensitive skin. He draped his arm over my shoulders a lot, and I laid my hand on his thigh quite a bit. It was lean and strong like the rest of him. I couldn't stop touching his hair, which he especially enjoyed. His eyelids drooped every single time I combed my fingers through it or twirled it around my finger. 

When the bar closed, I invited him to my house. "Ya wanna continue this conversation at my place?"

"Fuck yeah. Lead the way, mama."

As soon as we were inside my front door, Otis was all over me. He knew exactly how to kiss me and where to caress me. We stumbled our way to my bed, shed our clothes, and fucked until we were boneless. He was the most skilled lover I had ever had. His dominance was something I had craved my entire life but had never received until he bestowed it upon me. While we slumbered, his body stayed wrapped around mine in a protective cocoon. 

The next morning, we shot the breeze over breakfast. Before he left, he asked for my number. I wrote it down for him without reserve. He spent Halloween night with his family and called me the next day. He inquired if he could draw me nude, explaining he wanted a permanent log of my physical perfection. Flattered, I agreed. He showed up at my front door with a pad and sketch pencil in hand. He had a keen eye for detail and portrayed me perfectly. He used that same design to paint me.

We fell in love deeply and rapidly. Our relationship blossomed quickly and evolved into dominant/submissive roles. Once I gained Otis's complete trust, he confessed all of his sadistic secrets. I learned of the brutal ghoul he truly was. I finally understood why he had been so secretive, but I didn't care. I was utterly and completely bewitched by him and willing to overlook everything. After all, he was the cheese to my macaroni. I recognized the beauty in his darkness, and he perceived the darkness in my beauty.

We were a committed couple for a little over six months before I brought up the idea of marriage while we were lying in bed after an exceptionally spectacular romp in the sack. 

"No," Otis refused stubbornly, wounding me deeply.

"Why?" I whined, my lip wobbling. "You love me, I love you. We're t'gether all the time."

Expelling a heavy breath, he caressed my jaw. "Don't be hurt. I love you. Ya know I do. I would die fer you. I want nothin' more than fer you ta be my wife, but I can't marry you. It ain't safe. What if somethin' happens ta me or my family? You could get in some serious shit. I can't allow that ta happen; I _won't_. I don't want yer name drug through the mud if I go down in flames."

As I nodded, a tear dripped from my eye. He rubbed it from my cheek with his thumb. Although I was devastated, I comprehended and accepted his logical explanation. 

A few more months passed before Otis decided he would marry me on his strictly enforced terms. I was way more to him than just a girlfriend or a lover. We belonged to each other and he wanted to make it official.

We did not marry by traditional standards. We didn't apply for a marriage license, go to the local courthouse, or have a church ceremony; Otis was a servant of Hell and would have rather died than stand before God. I did not adopt the last name of Driftwood, nor did we exchange rings. Instead, we tattooed skulls on the third finger of our left hands which symbolized, "Til death do us part." 

We married ourselves while dressed in our capes and recorded our private ritual in the woods under the stars in a scrapbook we called _The Driftwood Album_. Our marriage wasn't legal, but it was real to us and his family, who witnessed our union. 

Otis also gifted me a silver chained collar with two O rings connected by a padlock heart. He carried the only key. Among the BDSM lifestyle, being collared is considered to be a sacred act between a dominant and their submissive. To everyone else, my collar looked like a regular choker necklace, but on the back of the heart was the engraving, _Owned by Otis B. Driftwood_.

The Firefly family had several photo albums. Most were filled with documentation of their brutal crimes, but _The Driftwood Album_ was different. It had a page to record our births and deaths, a marriage certificate Otis and I crafted by our own hands, our written vows, Polaroid photos of our life together, and whatever else we deemed important enough to stick inside. Any artwork he conjured of me stayed in the album.

After we were married, we didn't live together. Otis continued to reside with the Firefly's. Most of the time, Otis slept at my place unless he was busy creating art or playing with one of his victims. I kept _The Driftwood Album_ at my house as a precaution in case he and his family got busted. Otis didn't want anything in relation to me anywhere near the Firefly farmhouse.

One of Otis's marriage terms had been to keep our relationship a secret from the world. That wasn't a problem for me since I lived away from others, didn't have any real friends, and had no family left to question why a pretty woman such as myself didn't have a partner. He didn't want me connected to him if he got busted for the slightest thing, even robbery or car theft. He didn't want me interrogated and possibly put in jail for aiding and abetting, accessory, or for knowledge of his extracurricular activities. He didn't want me involved with the law for anything he had done in any way, shape, or form.

We were happily married for 4 years before the Firefly property was raided by the Ruggsville County Sheriff's Department. Otis and his sister, Baby, escaped through a secret tunnel in their basement. They, and her daddy, Cutter, were on the run for a couple of days. Instantly famous for their savage slayings, they were dubbed _The Devil's Rejects _by the media. Their flee ended abruptly when they were shot down in a hail of bullets on a desolate Texas mountain road. 

For a lengthy, terrifying time, they were in ICU. I was sure they wouldn't survive, but they miraculously pulled through. Their recovery was long and grueling. Hell wasn't ready to accept them. Satan had more work for them to do. 

The three were eventually jailed, faced trial by jury, and sentenced to death row. I watched everything unfold on the news and through interviews, documentaries, and newspaper articles. Reporters called Otis "Public Enemy #1" and "the most dangerous man on Earth".

One of Otis's rules was to never contact him if he went to jail. I was to act like he never existed. He also made me promise to meet him at a location only I knew about if he escaped. He informed me of the location of a large sum of money he had buried in case things ever went sour. As soon as the Firefly home was raided, I hightailed my ass into the desert and unearthed it. 

After I was certain Otis would live and go to prison, I relocated to the tiny town in Mexico he had etched into my brain and used most of the money to buy a bar I named _The Driftwood Tavern_. Garnishing the sign outside was the same skull Otis and I had inked onto our ring fingers.

After ten years, I lost all hope of ever seeing Otis again. Men threw themselves at me constantly, but I always turned them down. Even though Otis was no longer in my life, I remained true to him. We were married, I loved him with my entire soul, and I wasn't interested in moving on. I vowed to die a brokenhearted, faithful wife and submissive.

Every day, I flipped through _The Driftwood Album_ and wept. I added to it when I felt it was something Otis would have enjoyed. I missed him so much. I lived on autopilot with an ever-present ache in my chest. On the outside, I was a successful businesswoman. On the inside, I was an empty shell of who I used to be. Without Otis, I was miserable, but I kept existing because it was one of his rules. 

There were few people I considered friends. Most of them didn't have a clue as to who I really was. Only one knew about Otis and why I chose to remain single; one of my bartenders, Luciana. She was the only person I trusted and had become my confidant. She had even seen _The Driftwood Album_.

One evening while I was down at the bar having a drink and surveying my business, rumors circulated about two white men and a female who had arrived in town a few hours earlier. They were staying at the motel down the street. At first, I didn't think anything of the rumors. I had no reason to. People traveled through the remote area sometimes, including vacationing white folks on their way to the west coast. 

"Elise?!" Luciana called over the crowd as she placed a fresh drink in front of me.

My sky blue eyes flickered to her mocha ones, and I raised an eyebrow. Luciana's English wasn't the best, but she chose to speak the language around me because she wanted to improve. I had learned Spanish and spoke it fluently, but our conversations were always in English.

"You hear rumors?" she asked, her tone hopeful.

My eyes narrowed. Why was she so optimistic? 

"I've heard them," I replied, shrugging. "There're three other white people in town b'sides me."

"Yes!" She slapped the bar. "Americans stay at Inn; Two men and woman. Stick out like sore thumb. One man has long gray hair and big beard; ink on chest, skull with wings." She tapped the tattoo on my ring finger. "Also, this. It match you and sign outside."

My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat. Otis had a flying skull tattoo on his chest.

Luciana smiled and leaned in close. "I no see them yet, but maybe Whitey come for you."

Just the mere mention of Otis's alias caused my heart to flutter. I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves. 

"If it's him, he'll be lookin' ta git fucked up and do fucked up shit. He'll be in fer whiskey, the same kind I drink," I briefed. "He prolly won't ask fer me. He'll do 'is own investigation."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "You no go look for him?"

"No, he'll come ta me. He made me promise ta never contact 'im. B'sides, I dunno who the other man is. He could be trouble. I'm pretty sure the woman is 'is sister. He wouldn't travel with a woman if she wasn't family."

"I keep extra eye out for you." Luciana winked.

"Thank you." 

Grinning, I patted her hand. Returning my smile, she moved on to a customer. I finished my drink, departed from the bar, and relocated to the balcony above. I needed a position from where I could spot Otis easily if he appeared. 

I sat by my apartment door and scanned the crowd. My nerves were flared so badly, I repeatedly rubbed the skull tattoo on my ring finger. It was an anxious tick I had developed since Otis and I had been separated. I also tended to fiddle with the heart padlock at the hollow of my throat, which just happened to be the first place Otis had ever touched me.

I only waited maybe twenty minutes before Otis strutted through the door with Baby and their companion. I recognized him immediately from the Firefly family scrapbooks.

"Foxy!" I gasped.

He was Baby's half-brother and had been in jail when I met and married Otis. He was still away when the Firefly's were raided. I had so many questions. How did Otis escape from prison? How did Baby get out? How did they meet up with Foxy? I had the inkling Foxy was involved with it all.

I was curious to see what the three would do now that they were in my establishment. Baby nudged Foxy and pointed at the bar. They grinned devilishly. However, Otis wasn't paying attention to either one of them. He was probing the crowd, just like he had done in Ruggsville the night I had met him; he was searching for me.

Butterflies spawned to life in my gut. I took a minute to absorb Otis. His sleeveless, open shirt revealed his chest tattoo had been added to since he had been in prison. Bullet scars riddled his lean body. His hair had thinned and his age lines had deepened. His eyes held more wisdom, and his demeanor was more patient, but he was anguished and hiding it from his siblings. Only I could pick up on the torment he held within because I knew him better than anyone. His inner turmoil was evident in his guarded eyes and rolled off of him in waves. The only thing I desired at that moment was to comfort my husband, but I was aware he would never allow such an elaborate display of affection in public.

Baby and Foxy didn't have a clue about their brother's turbulence. They started towards the bar. When Otis didn't follow, Baby turned around and grabbed his wrist. She spoke to him, but he didn't reply. He was too concentrated on finding me. 

I stood and grasped the balcony just as Otis glanced up. As our eyes locked, my heart skipped a beat. Relief washed over him, making every muscle in his body unclench. Releasing a deep sigh, he laid his left hand over his heart and exposed his tattooed finger. 

Baby whipped her head my way. "Elise!" she screeched, waving happily.

Foxy's eyebrows pinched together. He had no idea who I was or what was happening.

Wiggling my fingers, I smiled brightly. Unable to hold back my emotions any longer, I burst into tears of joy and clamped my hand over my mouth. 

Foxy spotted my tattoo. His eyebrows raised, then he glimpsed at Otis's ring finger.

Figuring it was okay to go to Otis, I descended the steps. It took him a second, but he gathered his composure and swaggered my way. We met at the bottom with Baby and Foxy on his heels.

"Hello, mama," Otis said nonchalantly. "Did ya miss me?"

He hadn't smiled yet. He was still hiding his emotions. He was unsure of my feelings and intentions, and about where our marriage stood. He probably thought I had moved on since it had been so long. However, I still wore his collar. He focused on it, a dominant glint appearing in his eyes.

"Hello, husband," I said warmly. Sniffling, I reached for his hand, which he allowed me to hold. "I _did_ miss you, mi unico amor. _So_ much."

"I no speak-a the Spanish."

Stepping closer and resting my free hand on his waist, I whispered, "It means my only love, phantom stranger."

Otis cracked a smile, his eyes sparkling like the sapphires they were. He clearly remembered the first time I had called him that. "Afraid I'm gonna disappear, huh?"

I nodded. "So very afraid."

"What the fuck?! When the fuck did ya get married, Whitey?!" Foxy demanded to know. "Why didn't ya tell me?! We been hidin' out t'gether fer over a fuckin' month and ya didn't mention her one fuckin' time!"

Otis ignored him. Raising his free hand, he wiped the tear tracks from my face. Closing my eyes, I nuzzled my cheek into his palm. Despite the music and crowd, I felt like we were the only two people in the bar.

"Ain't goin' nowhere, mama," Otis promised under his breath. "Not without you."

"Foxy, stop," Baby scolded, bringing me back to reality. "Let 'em have their moment. I'll explain over drinks." 

She yanked him away. Otis and I probed each other's souls as they filtered into the crowd.

"Motherfucker didn't let us have our moment when ya came ta Virgil's! He called it sentimental bullshit!" Foxy complained.

"This is different. Elise is Otis's wife. She's the only woman he's ever loved. And they ain't just married. Did ya see Elise's collar? Otis owns her. He's her dominant."

"And she's his sub?"

"Yup."

"I knew he was drivin' through Mexico like he was on a fuckin' mission! Motherfucker knew where he was goin' the whole Goddamn time! He was holdin' out on us!"

"Otis has a reason fer everythin' he does. You should know by now he doesn't talk about matters o' the heart," Baby stated. "As soon as I saw the sign fer this place, I knew Elise was here. I just didn't say nothin' cuz it ain't my business ta tell. How Otis knew ta come here, I dunno. He'll have ta fill us in later."

"Whatever," he huffed.

"Uhh, Foxy?"

"Yeah?"

"Word of advice. Don't ask Otis if you can put Elise in any o' those Goddamn porn movies y'all were discussin'. He'll kill ya just fer thinkin' 'bout her that way."

Otis's eyes turned steely and his lips twisted into a snarl. "Motherfucker better not," he seethed. "Brother or not, I'll-"

"Got it," Foxy said. "I wouldn't suggest that 'bout someone our big brother cares for anyway. Especially since he owns her."

At those words, Otis's foul mood dispersed as fast as it had transpired.

Once their voices drained into the crowd, I blurted, "Yer still fuckin' beautiful. Fuck, you got the prettiest eyes I ever saw."

Snorting, Otis shook his head. "I'm almost 60." 

Eyeing my braless cleavage, which was nicely displayed in the black spaghetti strap camisole dress I was wearing, he licked his lips. My nipples stiffened immediately, eager for his touch.

"So what? You'll always be beautiful ta me," I claimed, stroking his unruly beard.

The ever-present hellfire in his eyes ignited into pure passion. Squeezing my hand, he muttered, "Goddamn, I fuckin' missed you. Yer the only person who ever made me feel like I'm worth a fuck."

Releasing a heavy breath, I tucked his freshly washed hair behind his ear. "Yer everythin' ta me, Otis. Everythin' I've done since you've been gone was fer you." 

"Yeah?"

"Mmm, hmm. Come upstairs. I have lots o' questions."

"I bet ya do." He skimmed the establishment. "Do ya live here?"

"Yes. This is my bar."

"Figured that much out from the sign. Stuck out like a neon fuckin' light in a sea o' darkness callin' me home."

"Good. That was my intention. C'mon." 

I tugged Otis's hand and guided him up the steps. Before I opened my door, I glanced down at the bar. Luciana was serving Baby and Foxy, but she winked at me. They had no idea she could understand everything they were saying. I was in for an earful later. Smiling, I steered Otis inside and shut the door.

Taking a quick look around the tiny, open-floored, gothic-styled, two-bedroom apartment, he said, "Uhh, sweetie, I always did like yer taste, and this is like steppin' in ta another dimension compared ta the rest o' town, which I love cuz it's a bit o' home-"

"But this won't do," I finished. 

"Yeah. We're gonna need a bigger fuckin' place." 

"That's fine. We can git a bigger place. I got plenty o' money."

"It'll need ta be away from town, more secluded. I need a fuckin' basement. I can't-"

"Play here."

"Yeah. The family room and kitchen are connected. The only privacy is the bedrooms and the bathroom. That ain't gonna work fer what I got in mind."

"I know." 

Throwing his arms around me, Otis buried his nose in my ebony hair and inhaled deeply. Closing my eyes, I wrapped him in an affectionate embrace. 

"You smell the same, like lilacs and patchouli," he murmured. 

"Mmm, hmm."

"I love that fuckin' smell," Otis groaned. "I been dreamin' 'bout it since we were separated."

I hummed and tucked my face into his neck.

"You still love me," he stated.

"Of course I do. Yer the love o' my life. There's no one else fer me," I professed. 

Otis recited one of his marriage vows. "Here in front o' my family, I give you everythin' that I am. My dreams and fears; my triumphs and failures. I trust you, and will always endeavor ta be worthy o' yer trust in me. If we face times o' struggle and hardship, you can depend on me ta support and protect you, no matter the cost."

"And you did that. I have this bar cuz o' the money you buried in the desert. The police never approached me cuz o' yer marriage terms." I added a vow of my own. "If ever there is a tomorrow when we're not together, there is somethin' you must always remember - I'll always be with you. You are my inspiration and my soul's fire. You are the magic o' my days. You help me laugh, you teach me love. You provide a safe place fer me unlike any I've ever known. You free me. You are lodged in my heart. The small key is lost. You are there forever."

"Mama?"

I gazed into his blackened soul, which had lightened considerably since we had entered my domain. He touched my heart padlock gently.

"Do ya have _The Driftwood Album_?" 

I nodded. "I look through it every day. I've even added things I thought ya might enjoy."

Otis's mood flipped. Eyeing me sharply, he snapped, "Has there been anyone else?! Is there someone now?!"

My eyes bugged out and my mouth fell open.

"I mean, it's been ten fuckin' years and yer a gorgeous woman, Elise. We're 20 years apart. The whole time I've been in the clink, I've been scared ta death that some young motherfucker would come and take you away from me."

Hearing my name on his lips made me shiver. "Jesus-_fuck_, I love it when ya say my name," I mewled. As he smoothed my hair, my knees weakened.

Smirking, he cradled my head. "You used ta love it when I moaned it while we fucked, too." 

I grinned impishly. "Indeed, I did."

"Answer my fuckin' question!" he insisted, his eyes an inferno of jealousy. His mouth hovered inches from mine, his warm breath wafting over my face. "Is there anyone else?!"

Unfazed by his tumultuous mood swing, I shook my head. I was used to his moodiness and was well aware he would never hurt me. He was feeling insecure, nothing more. It was up to me as his loving wife and submissive to reassure him.

"No, Otis. There's no one else. I have no lust fer other men. Yer the only one I'll ever want. You collared _me_. I belong ta _you_. I married _you_. I only want _you_."

Ingesting my honesty, he calmed instantly. "Good. I don't have ta kill anyone fer touchin' what's mine." He chuckled. "Not that I would mind killin' 'em. I'd take great pleasure in it."

Laughing softly, I pushed his hair over his shoulder. He sighed forlornly, his lips pressing into a thin line.

"What's the matter?" I pried in a soothing tone. "Yer disturbed."

"I'm bitchin' at you, but I'm the one who's been unfaithful," he confessed, his voice tinged with regret. "I raped the fuck outta some stupid cunt when I got outta jail. I made her suck my cock 'til I couldn't come anymore. Then, after she was dead, I fucked her corpse. It was just a release. It didn't mean a Goddamn thing. I thought about you the whole fuckin' time. I'm-"

"Ssh..." 

"-sorry. I really am. I just wanted ta be with my wife. I swear on my fuckin' life, it didn't mean-"

After quieting him by putting a finger over his lips, I dropped my hand to his shoulder. "I know who you are, Otis. I know how impulsive you can be, how bad yer sexual urges get, how high yer sex drive is. You've been in jail. All that shit has built up over time. I used ta help ya control all that. Now that you've come home ta me, I can do that again."

"Technically, what I did is considered adultery," he pointed out, fingering my collar. "It's grounds fer divorce. I can remove this if ya want me to."

Just the mere mention of divorce made my blood boil. "Are you fuckin' crazy?! I don't want a fuckin' divorce! And I definitely don't wanna take off my fuckin' collar! Yer my devil and I'm yer fuckin' whore!"

Otis stifled a laugh, but his eyes smiled. He had always thought I was adorable when I was pissed.

"What you did don't mean shit! You said so yerself! You said ya thought about me the whole time, sooooo..." I crossed my arms. "...it doesn't matter. In yer head, you were with _me_. You missed _my_ mouth around yer cock. You missed fuckin' _me_, missed how I show you love. All ya did was try ta recreate that."

"Yes," Otis lisped. Eyeing me fondly, he pulled me against him. I rested my hands on his chest. "Ta all o' that. It didn't work. It wasn't even remotely the same." He rested his forehead against mine. "Yer the only one who's ever fully understood me. Fuck, I love you." 

"I love you, too. Please just kiss me."

His eyes darkened. "I do love it when ya beg."

Otis captured my lips in a sensual kiss. Sucking and nibbling, he ran his tongue over them. I opened my mouth to him and tasted him for the first time in ten years. He was as sweet as ever. As our tongues coiled, I pushed my hand inside his unbuttoned shirt. At the touch of my palm on his bare skin, he moaned my name into my mouth.

Cupping Otis's jaw, I curled my fingers into his beard. Deepening our kiss, I glided my hand across his lean chest. Oh, how I had missed caressing him. His skin was as soft and feverish as always. As a bullet scar passed under my fingertips, I inspected the small, textured dip.

Ending the kiss, I inquired, "What does it feel like ta get shot?"

"Well..." As Otis thought back, his eyes darted around the room. "First, it's more of a numbin' feelin'. Then, it's like bein' impaled by a red hot poker, then havin' someone hit it with a sledgehammer. There's a lot o' achy pressure, sticky wetness from yer own blood...I was shot multiple times b'fore I lost consciousness. 

I was in a coma fer a while and don't remember anythin' after the shootout. All I remember is wakin' up in the hospital all bandaged up, hooked up ta morphine and antibiotics, and cuffed ta my bed. I didn't have you by my side, and I was one furious and miserable motherfucker."

Grimacing, I grazed his temple with my fingertip.

"Luckily, the Ruggsville County Sheriff's Department were lousy fuckin' shots and didn't hit any major organs. I healed slowly, but once I was okay ta leave the hospital, they put me in the prison infirmary. After that, I was in a cell by myself. I was considered too dangerous ta have a cellmate. Same thing once I was sentenced ta death row; no one was allowed on either side o' my cell. The warden was afraid I'd somehow kill anyone even remotely close ta me."

I nodded.

"And ya know what? I absolutely fuckin' would've. And I would o' done it again and again and again; however many times it took ta release all the fuckin' rage I had inside. All I wanted was ta git back ta you. My soul's been restless as fuck."

I twirled a strand of his hair around my fingertip. "I know. Mine, too. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

He shook his head. "Don't be. I made ya promise ta stay away. You were loyal ta my terms. That's all I ever wanted. Well, that and ta git back ta yer side."

"Lemme show ya how much I love ya," I offered. "And you can do the same. We have two hours b'fore any interruptions."

Otis didn't question why we would be interrupted. Lowering his face to kiss me, he husked, "Take me ta yer room."

Obediently, I laced my fingers with his and led the way. Stepping into my private haven, I guided him to the bed and turned us so his back was to it. As I pushed his shirt off his shoulders and it floated to the floor, his breathing increased.

"Take off my weapon belt, baby girl," he ordered. "Be careful." 

Complying, I laid it on the floor. Gazing into his sapphire pools of lava, I inched closer and kissed over his chest. Under my lips, his heart pounded like a war drum. I couldn't resist the urge to slither my tongue up his sternum. He moved to cup the back of my head, but I turned my face and latched onto his index finger. Hollowing my cheeks, I sucked from his knuckle to his fingertip.

"Shit, fuck..." Otis moaned. His upper body broke out into goosebumps. As I swirled my tongue around his fingertip, he squeezed my ass and hissed, "Goddamn, Elise." 

Snickering, I let his finger pop out of my mouth and shoved him down onto the bed. He didn't object as I kicked off my sandals and climbed over him; he laughed. Hiking up my dress, I straddled his hips. As I lowered my groin to his, I discovered he was rock hard. He gripped my hips and ground his cock against my inner thigh.

"Is that what ya want? My pussy 'round yer cock?" I asked in a sultry voice.

"Eventually." Otis lifted my dress, revealing I wasn't wearing underwear. "Oh, fuck. Of course, ya don't got nothin' on. Ya never did like panties."

I smiled playfully. As I bent over to kiss him, he smacked my naked ass. I squeaked.

"Fuckin' brat," he growled. His words were laced with adoration. 

Giggling naughtily, I kissed down his scruffy jaw and released a slow sigh an inch away from his ear. Taking his earlobe between my lips, I gently tugged, indirectly stimulating the nerve endings inside his ear. It always used to blow his mind when I did that in the past. This time did not disappoint. As I pulled back to look at him, his eyes were glazed over and his mouth was slack.

I dipped my head to kiss him again and flicked the tip of my tongue over the roof of his mouth. Once upon a time, he had told me I was the only woman to ever do that to him. His low, appreciative moan made me wetter than I already was.

Ending the kiss, I fisted his hair and gently pulled his head to the side. Doing so exposed an extra-sensitive tendon that ran from his ear to his shoulder. Starting at the base of his ear, I worked my way down the ridge, randomly alternating between small nibbles and tender kisses.

Otis whimpered with pleasure as I sunk my teeth into the lean muscle above his collar bone. As I branded him, he moaned my name. Writhing underneath me, he kneaded my ass and jammed his cock against my thigh.

I straightened up to remove my dress. Tossing it aside, I glanced down at Otis, who was focused on my tits. His calloused hands cupped them, his thumbs sweeping over my stiff nipples. My head rolled back, and I reveled in his touch. It had been way too long since his hands were on my body.

His palms grazed all my curves, remapping what he already knew. They glided over my thighs, my stomach, my arms, everywhere he could touch. Reaching between my legs, he coated his finger with my nectar. Drawing in a breath, I almost plunged his finger into my pussy, but he snatched his hand away just in time.

"Ahh-ahh," Otis warned, bringing his finger to his lips. "You might be on top right now, but _I'm_ in control. I'm _always_ in control. What you've done so far, I've allowed."

"Yes, sir," I mewled as he sucked his finger into his mouth. 

"Fuck me, yer as juicy as fuckin' ever," he marveled.

Using the tips of his fingers, he slowly skimmed the outline of my breasts until he reached my areolas. He traced around the edges, making full circles. Finally, he landed on my nipples. He rolled and squeezed them, eliciting a moan from me. After a few glorious moments of playing with my nipples, he massaged my breasts. 

"My beautiful temptress," Otis murmured. "You haven't changed at all. Yer just as beautiful as you were in 1973."

My only capable response was a long whine.

After a few minutes of continuing to freely caress my body, he flipped us over. He marked my neck twice to claim ownership before sucking a nipple into his mouth. His tongue twisted and teased, and his teeth nipped, making my back arch. 

After switching nipples, he hoisted up and kissed me. I gazed into his fiery eyes with ten years of long-built desire. Wrapping an arm around his backside, I pulled his chest flat against mine. We kissed passionately, his warm tongue sliding against mine. As my hand explored his stiff groin, I found my way inside his belt.

Undoing Otis's pants, I pushed them down his slim hips. His hard cock brushed my belly, leaving behind a string of pre-cum. He shoved his pants down the rest of the way and kicked them off, along with his boots.

Raising up, he walked his knees up the sides of my body. He stopped by my shoulders and gripped his cock. Lowering his body, he supported his weight on his elbow and offered me his cock. 

"Take it, my lil hellcat. Take it all," Otis husked.

I opened my mouth instantly. Feeding it to me eagerly, he moaned as I curled my tongue around his velvety girth. He fucked my mouth gently, allowing me to do most of the work. As I suckled him, I sculpted the muscles in his thighs, fondled his balls, and played with his happy trail.

When his balls tightened and his cock began to throb, he yanked it from my mouth with an animalistic growl. Pre-cum dripped from the slit onto my lip. More oozed down his shaft, which I licked it up greedily.

"That's my good girl," he praised breathlessly. "Ya always did like ta clean me."

As he inched down my body, I opened my thighs in anticipation. I expected him to enter me, but he slunk down until his face was level with my pussy. Holding my legs wide open, he peered up at me with pure lust before slurping through my glazed folds. I couldn't help but moan and thread my hands into his hair. As he drew my clit between his lips, I cried out.

Otis was an extremely skilled cunnilingist. To finally have his mouth on my pussy after all these years was almost surreal. The way he slowly sucked my clit, circled his tongue around it, and drug it back and forth put me on another plane. His beard grazed my flesh, his hair tickled my thighs, and his hand squeezed a titty. I twisted my nipples, adding to the intense pleasure I was already experiencing. 

Cracking an eye open, I peeked at Otis. He smirked and ran his fingertip down my juicy opening. Pushing two fingers inside, he located my g-spot and rubbed. I gasped. Unable to help myself, I mashed his face into my pussy. Snickering, he continued to suckle and tease my clit and coaxed me into an explosive orgasm. 

I closed my eyes as heat coiled in my abdomen and spread throughout my whole body. Tingles lit up my body, a bright light blinded me, and my pussy spasmed around his finger, gushing fluids.

"Oh, my fuuuck," I moaned.

Otis continued to lick, but he tapered off as I came down from my high. I released his hair and smoothed it, unable to speak. He didn't try to talk to me. He knew that wasn't an option at the moment. Instead, he kissed his way up my body and prepared to enter me.

"Please be easy with me," I mumbled. "I haven't had sex-"

"In ten years, I know," Otis hushed. "Look at me, my lil minx. I want us ta breathe t'gether."

"Yes, sir."

"I breathe out, you breathe in. I want our bodies in tune."

I nodded.

Settling his hand over my heart, he interlocked his other hand with mine. I placed my free hand over his heart as well. Our heartbeats matched perfectly.

Staring deep into my soul, he nudged his cock through my opening, then plunged it inside me all the way down to the hilt. My mouth opened in a silent wail.

"You will take my cock and fuckin' love it. Remember ta breathe," Otis whispered against my lips.

I focused on the dark blue ring around his iris and did as he instructed. Soon, we were breathing together, and he started thrusting. 

"Fuck, I'm finally home. This is the warmest paradise ever," he groaned, pressing his cheek against mine.

His cock massaged my insides, his scorching gaze touched my soul, and before I knew it, I was ready to come a second time.

"Oh, fuck," I whined, as my inner walls fluttered. "I'm gonna-"

"It's alright, lil one. I want ya to."

Grunting, he drilled into me. I raked my nails down his back as my pussy quivered. 

"Fuck, yes," Otis snarled. 

Halting all movement so he wouldn't climax, he panted in my ear. Once he recovered, he pumped his hips at a faster pace. Between succulent kisses, I breathed his air, and he inhaled mine. Joined together as one body, we unleashed a needy passion that had built up over the course of our separation. Time ceased to exist. It felt like a second and a day at the same time. We touched each other everywhere we could, inspecting every nook and cranny of each other's bodies.

As Otis's cock throbbed, I begged him to come inside me. "Please, sir, I need it."

"Who am I?" he hissed.

"My devil," I mewled.

"Who are you?"

"Yer come drainin' slut!"

That pushed him over the edge. Lost in a sea of pleasure, he stared at me from behind hooded eyes. Flicking his hips, he hit my g-spot just the right way. A guttural growl emerged from deep within him as my pussy convulsed. His entire body twitched through our orgasm, his face scrunching as I milked him dry.

Otis collapsed on top of me. Cradling my head in his arm, he buried his face in my neck. Playtime was over.

"Christ, Elise," he lisped in my ear.

Embracing his spent body with all of mine, I hummed my contentment. We were once again boneless. As we came down from our high, I played with his hair. Oh, how I had missed twirling it around my fingers and rubbing it between my fingertips.

Once I could speak again, I gushed, "I love you, Otis B. Driftwood; my alpha wolf, my protector, my keeper of the key." I touched my padlock.

He pushed up on his elbow to gaze at me and stroked my cheek.

"I love you too, Elise S..." he started to say my maiden name, but paused and shook his head. "No, yer my wife. It's time ta start usin' my last name, even if it ain't on paper."

I nodded and curled my fingers into his beard, bringing his face to mine for a slow, delicious kiss.

"That was fuckin' great fer our first time t'gether in ten years," he said.

"It was."

"Soon, I'll have ya on a leash again. You can sit at my feet, and I'll treat ya like the precious kitten you are. We'll do all the shit we used ta do. We'll have all kinds o' playtime fun, includin' bondage. I really miss tyin' ya up and usin' every hole in yer body. We'll be back in our old routine b'fore ya know it. You'll git spankings when yer bad too. _And_ I have some new ideas fer punishments." He chuckled. "I've only had ten years ta dream 'em up."

I giggled. "I always was a bit of a brat." 

Otis lifted a brow. "That's an understatement. You used ta love pushin' my buttons and challengin' me. I think ya secretly liked bein' punished." He sighed blissfully. "Fuck, I'm starvin'. Ya hungry?" 

"Actually, I am. Thirsty, too."

"I'll go and have a look at what ya got in the kitchen. Gotta take care o' my lil hellcat."

I smiled. "Okay."

He pulled his softening cock from my chasm with a groan. Giving me a tender kiss, he rolled off of me and hopped out of bed.

"I feel like a million fuckin' bucks right now," Otis declared as he tugged on his drawers and pants.

"So do I."

I watched how the muscles in his back rippled with each move he made. For a man his age, he was fine as fuck. The bullet scars just made him hotter.

"I gotta piss. I'll be back with food."

I nodded.

He whistled a '70s rock tune I couldn't quite place as he exited the bedroom. He used the bathroom, then padded into the kitchen and rummaged around in the fridge. He sat a few things on the counter, then ripped two paper towels off the roll.

'_Sandwiches_,' I realized. I was cool with that. They were fast and easy.

The front door flew open and slammed shut, startling the piss out of Otis. Glass shattered on the kitchen floor.

"Woah! Who the fuck are you?!" he demanded to know.

"Daddy? Ya came home!" Damian exclaimed happily.

"W-What?!" Otis roared.

"You heard me," our son said calmly. "I called you daddy cuz that's what ya are ta me."

"Oh, shit!" I squeaked.

Damian had returned early. Bolting out of bed, I yanked on Otis's button-down shirt, fastened it just enough to not be exposed, and scrambled out to them. Our essence leaked from my pussy onto my inner thighs, but I ignored it. Otis was holding up a large kitchen knife and gawking at Damian, who wasn't in the least bit intimidated.

"Hey, honey. Yer home early," I said, trying to break the tension.

"Hi, mama. I think daddy's in a bit o' shock. He doesn't know yet, does he?"

I shook my head. Turning to Otis, I reached for the knife handle.

"Take it easy, devil," I soothed. "That's yer son. I told ya we would be interrupted, but ya didn't ask how. Damian was at a friend's."

Otis blinked a few times and opened his mouth to speak, but he was unable to form coherent words. Carefully prying the knife from his fist, I set it on the counter.

Rubbing a hand over his bare chest, I asked, "Ya alright?" His heart was pumping a million miles a minute. "I know this is a major shock."

"Yeah," he breathed, patting my hand. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Otis regained his composure and crossed the kitchen to our son. He examined Damian from head to toe, who didn't flinch one time. He simply let his father do what he needed to do. 

Angling Damian's face toward his, Otis studied his long, blonde hair and facial features. Next, he gripped Damian's wrists and inspected his hands and each finger. Otis's eyes swept over the rest of our son, then he turned his head to gape at me and expressed his wonder. 

"He's got yer eyes and lips. Everythin' else is all me. He's built like me. He's even got my crooked nose."

"Yes," I said softly. "He's got yer cute feet, too."

Otis's forehead puckered, bringing out his age lines. "Elise, you got some explainin' ta do." He was far from angry, just confused.

"I was pregnant when ya got busted. I just didn't know it yet."

"Oh," he uttered, raking his hand through his knotty hair. "Holy fuck, I have a son."

"Yes, you do."

"We're definitely gonna need a bigger fuckin' place now, and as soon as possible. There has ta be room fer all of us, Baby and Foxy included. We're a family."

"Of course," I said obediently.

Giggling, I approached him and hugged him. Damian snuggled into my side. Otis pulled him into our embrace.

"How old are ya, kid?"

"Nine and a half," Damian replied. 

He was in awe of his father. Otis didn't know it, but he idolized him. 

"Nine fuckin' years I've missed out on," Otis grumbled to no one in particular.

"That's alright," Damian said dismissively. "You were in jail. Ya didn't know I existed." He had been born old before his time. He was very mature for his age and understood way more than people realized.

"Yer here now. That's all that matters," I pointed out.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess so." Otis kissed me tenderly. "Is he like me?"

"Mmm..." I clicked my tongue. "Too young ta really tell, but subtle signs and a few red flags point ta yes."

"Guess I got shit ta teach 'im then." Grinning, he ruffled Damian's hair. "Wanna meet yer aunt and uncle? They're downstairs."

"Hell yeah!" 

Otis's smile widened and he squeezed us affectionately. "Remember somethin', kid. Ain't nothin' more important than family."

"Mama tells me that, too."

"Good. She's teachin' ya right." Gazing at me lovingly, Otis said, "Let's go git fucked up."

I snorted. "And do some fucked up shit?"

He laughed heartily, making my heart melt. "Mama, what other kind is there?"

Damian gestured to the broken jar of pickles on the floor. "Uhh, Daddy, were ya makin' food? Cuz there's a mess ta clean up, and I'm hungry. That's why I came home early. I was playin' futbol with Javier and worked up an appetite."

"Oh, right. Yeah. Yeah, I was. I was gonna feed yer mama."

"Reckon we'll eat first," I suggested.

"Yeah," Otis agreed. "I'll clean up the mess. Don't want either one o' ya gittin' cut."

I nodded. "Want me ta finish the sandwiches?"

"No, baby. I'll do it. Go git dressed."

"Yes, sir." 

I gave him a quick smooch and headed for my room. Damian retrieved a dustpan and broom for Otis. As soon as I shut my bedroom door, someone pounded on the front door.

"That's gotta be yer aunt and uncle," Otis informed Damian. "They prolly saw ya come up here. I'm sure they know by the looks o' ya that yer my son."

"I'll git it," Damian offered. 

"Works fer me," Otis said. "I'll git the glass."

Smiling, I pulled on the same dress I was wearing earlier. Otis had accepted our son into the family without reserve. Life was about to change for the better.

The End


	3. Craving Fulfilled Part 1

Sorry, y'all. I had to break this up into 2 parts. This got super long (because I can't write anything short) and was too hard to edit in one lump sum. I didn't wanna give it its own book, either, so hence the two-parter.

\----------------------

The sun hung low in the sky as I pulled up in front of the Firefly farmhouse. It was the part of the evening where the sunlight blinds you no matter how well you try to cover your eyes. Sunglasses don't even help at that time of the day. 

Sighing forlornly, I eased the clutch into park and shut off the engine. I hoped Baby was home. I needed someone to vent to and a shoulder to cry on. I longed for a glimpse of her gorgeous older brother as well.

Opening my car door, I climbed out and slammed it shut. I stumbled over to the steps, trudged up them, and crossed the porch to the front door. As I poised my fist to knock, the door swung open. 

"Christ," Otis hissed. Throwing up his hand to shield his sapphire eyes from the bright light, he retreated into the shadows of the house. "That fuckin' ball o' fire is unbearable right now."

My breath caught in my throat, my heart fluttered, and my pussy clenched simultaneously. He had on a pair of black and gray plaid pajama pants and nothing more. I couldn't help eyeballing his lean upper body, but I refused to let my gaze fall to where it wanted to go most - his crotch.

"H-hey," I sputtered. "Is B-"

"Baby ain't here," Otis snapped. 

Checking me out from between his fingers, he bit down on his bottom lip. His hungry eyes flickered over my curvy body from head to toe. He wasn't used to seeing me in such revealing clothing. The triangle admiral blue paisley halter crop top I wore tied at the base of my neck and in the middle of my back, showing off plenty of skin, and the denim hip-hugger shorts I had on left little to the imagination. 

Expelling a breath, I hung my head. "I'll just come back later or somethin'. Tell 'er I stopped by, would ya?" 

I didn't wait for a reply. I turned away to head back to my car, but he sprang forward and clasped my right wrist. 

"Hey, wait a fuckin' minute, Lexi."

I halted and faced him. His gentle touch burned my skin and made me yearn for more.

"I didn't say ya had ta leave."

"It's fine, Otis. Yer grumpy and I've had a bad night. I'll just-"

"I'm always grumpy. It's part o' my charm," he stated, shrugging. 

A nervous giggle slipped out of me. He wasn't wrong. 

One corner of Otis's mouth lifted into a ghost of a grin, and his eyes shimmered. "Would ya git yer fuckin' ass in here? Baby shouldn't be too much longer."

"Alright, fine. I'll come in and wait."

"That's my good girl."

My cheeks flushed. Whenever he sweet-talked me like that, my heart skipped a beat. Letting go of my wrist, he stepped aside and allowed me to pass. As he shut the door, we were shrouded in darkness. Sightless, I groped for the wall.

"What's the matter?" Otis asked.

"I been out in that bright ass sunlight, y'all live in a tomb, and my eyes ain't adjusted yet. I can't see shit."

Grunting, he wrapped an arm around my waist. "I gotcha."

"Thanks."

Leaning into him, I rested my hand on his tattooed chest. His long gray hair grazed my face. If any other man had touched me without my permission, I would have throat punched them. However, this was Otis, the man I secretly craved. I was grateful for his unusual act of compassion.

He guided me into the living room, where the TV blared a black and white horror film. Mama Firefly was stretched out on the couch in her robe.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she inquired immediately. "Yer upset." 

"I got this," Otis grumbled. "I'm gonna take her upstairs."

Mama raised an eyebrow and straightened up. "Ya are?"

She was shocked he was taking me to his bedroom. I was just as stunned as she was, but I didn't show it. I would be lying if I said I wasn't deeply flattered. Otis didn't allow anyone into his private haven. His room was off-limits to the entire family. The only exception was when one of his brothers came to retrieve a corpse he no longer had an interest in. 

"Yeah. Don't fuckin' look at me like that," Otis grouched. As my fingertips intertwined with the little bit of chest hair he had, his thumb stroked my hip.

"I'll be okay," I said softly, deflecting Mama's attention away from him. "I'm just havin' a bad night. I came ta see Baby, but Otis said she ain't here."

"Baby's down at the bar," she informed. "Dunno how long she'll be." She smiled wickedly. "She's out lookin' fer a companion." 

"Oh."

"You can sit with me 'til she gits back if ya want. I always enjoy yer company."

"I told ya I got this." Otis nudged me towards the staircase. "C'mon, Lexi."

"Thank you, but I'm gonna go with Otis," I said politely. Alone time with him was a rare gift, and I was going to take it.

Mama smiled warmly. "Ya know where I am if ya change yer mind."

Nodding, I backed out of Otis's grasp. He swaggered around me and led me upstairs to his room. I had an excellent view of his ass the entire trip up the steps. Resisting the urge to smack it, I chewed my lip. 

While he shut and locked his door, I took a good look around. I had never been in his bedroom before, but I was vaguely aware of the layout. I had caught a glimpse of it a few times on my way in and out of the bathroom and Baby's room. 

Otis's walls were covered in unique artwork from his own hand. Sitting under the window was a ratty desk with handmade albums stacked on top. A dresser rested a few feet away, and a radio perched on the headboard of a single mattress bed laying against the far wall played rock music at a low volume. An adjacent doorway covered by a sheet led to his workroom, where he committed brutal acts of only the Devil knows what. He created art for Cutter's museum behind that cloak as well. Rust-colored stains littered the floor in front of the entrance.

Otis gestured to the bed. "Make yerself at home." 

"Thanks," I muttered. 

The metallic smell of blood and the stench of bodily decomposition hung in the musty air. Wrinkling my nose, I toed off my clogs, then flopped down on his mattress and shoved my arms behind my head. The bed was clean, but the linens held his earthy scent, which overpowered the other odors in the room. I wasn't complaining. I could get drunk off of Otis's natural pheromones. 

He sauntered over to the desk, wrenched the chair out from underneath, and sunk down into it. Grabbing a mostly full whiskey bottle off the floor next to the bed, he guzzled some down. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he nestled the bottle between his thighs. 

"When I closed the front door, I asked you what was the matter. I meant, what's got yer panties in a bunch? I suggest ya start jawin' b'fore I choke it outta ya," Otis said bluntly. He wasn't one to mince words.

I turned my head to look at him. His firey blue eyes probed mine deeply. Gulping, I fiddled with a strand of my hair. I was nervous, but I wasn't scared of him. I was aware he wouldn't hurt me. It was his intense stare. It was like my thoughts were naked and he could read every single one of them. There was no point in hiding anything from him.

"Ya look sexy as fuck," he added sincerely, eyeing my flat belly. "Ain't used ta seein' ya in those kinda clothes."

"Thank you," I said under my breath, my cheeks reddening. "Do I look like a whore?"

"What?!" Otis threw his head back and laughed. "No! Why do ya ask?"

"I just..." I released a heavy breath. "I had a date tonight. It didn't go too well. I was wonderin' if I gave off the wrong impression."

"No fuckin' way," he assured. "Ya look like any other woman out there who wants ta look nice. A whore dresses way differently. Trust me, I would know. I've had my fair share of 'em. Not only have I been ta Charlie's _Fun House_ a million times, but I've picked 'em up around here in bars. What ya have on covers ya, but it also has sex appeal. Ya look really good."

Relieved, I nodded and focused on the ceiling.

"Did some motherfucker do somethin' to ya?" Otis demanded to know. "Is that why yer so fuckin' upset?"

"No-yes-well, not really."

"I don't like the sound o' that. Tell me what happened."

"You don't wanna hear me whine and cry about my bad date and shitty taste in men."

"Lexi..." Otis's tone held a high warning. 

Huffing, I glanced at him. He thrust the whiskey bottle toward me. 

"Here," he offered. "It'll make ya feel a lil better." 

Pushing up on my elbow, I twisted toward Otis and reached for the alcohol. He made no attempt to hide the fact that he was staring at my tits. I didn't mind, for he was the one man whose attention I desired. 

Swallowing down some of the whiskey, I handed the bottle back to him and laid down. It only took a few seconds for the familiar buzz of hard liquor to wash over me.

"Start talkin'.Tell me everything from the beginnin'," he ordered. "Right now."

"Alright," I breathed, thinking back. "I met a dude at the grocery store a few days ago. He hit on me in the produce section. He was cute, so I flirted back. He asked me out on a date. I said yes."

"Which grocery store? What was 'is name?" Otis wanted to know, guzzling more whiskey.

"The big A&P in town. Uhh, George. His name was George."

He sat the alcohol on his desk and picked up a sketch pad and a drawing pencil. Cradling the pad in his right arm, he began to doodle. "Go on."

"He asked me fer my address and phone number. I didn't know 'im, so I wouldn't give 'im either one."

"Good girl," Otis praised, concentrating on his drawing. 

As usual, when he said things like that, my heart skipped a beat. Ignoring it, I continued.

"We agreed ta meet t'night at the A&P at 5 pm. When I got there, he told me ta follow 'im ta where we were goin' fer dinner. I was confused as fuck when he stopped at McDonald's. I thought he had ta piss or somethin', so I waited in my car. Well, he came over ta my window and said we had arrived."

Otis glanced up from his work and blinked a few times, then his eyebrows furrowed. "What?!" he barked.

"You heard me."

"A Goddamn fast food joint?!" 

"Yeah. At first, I didn't really think anything of it. You know me. I don't judge anyone. I thought maybe he was short on cash, but he liked me and still wanted ta see me and git ta know me."

Scowling, Otis resumed sketching. Every once in a while, he used his thumb to enhance shading. His hand moved elegantly across the paper like a ballet dancer on stage at a recital. I wondered what he was so intently creating.

"Well, we went in, and he ordered food, but he didn't offer ta git me somethin'. I didn't say nothin'. I just got myself somethin' and followed 'im to a booth."

"I already don't like where this is goin'," Otis spat.

"Oh, it gits better."

He peeked at me through his dark eyelashes. "I bet it's a fuckin hoot," he said dryly.

"We sat down ta eat, and he asked me all sorts o' questions. Like, what my hobbies were, my favorite movies, color, book, normal shit. I answered 'im, but I was bored outta my fuckin' skull. I could tell he didn't like my answers. He kept hummin', makin' weird faces and shakin' 'is head."

Otis glowered, but he didn't look up from his work.

"I felt like I was bein' interrogated; like I was at a job interview and I wasn't good enough ta git hired. Or like I was takin' a test I was destined ta fail. It was awkward as fuck. The best part is, George told me nothin' 'bout 'imself. I tried askin' 'im stuff, but he didn't wanna answer. He kept directin' shit back ta me."

"Hmph. That's givin' me all kinds o' red flags."

"I had the same reaction. Oh, and git this - he chewed with 'is mouth open, which I hate. And 'is swallow was so fuckin' _noisy_. He sounded like a goddamn cow, man. He sipped 'is soda like an old woman does hot coffee, too. You know how bad that kinda shit gits on my fuckin' nerves." 

Otis chuckled under his breath. "Yeah. I swear ya got a slight case o' misophonia."

"Mmm, hmm. Motherfucker even blew 'is nose at the table." 

He dropped the pad in his lap, his eyebrows knitting together. "Who the fuck does that?!"

"Right?! He was repulsive! I was embarrassed! I didn't wanna be anywhere near 'im! I wanted ta crawl in a hole and die!" I sighed. "There was no chemistry on my side. We had nothin' in common. He didn't like that I was in ta dark shit. He looked at me like I was a freak when I told 'im I read tarot cards and was interested in the BDSM lifestyle."

"What?! He judged you like that?! After you didn't say shit 'bout 'im takin' ya to a fast food joint fer a fuckin' date?!" 

"Yup."

Otis sneered. "I ain't no datin' expert by a long shot, but that's fucked up."

"Oh, and he kept hintin' he wanted ta take me home and fuck me; kept lookin' at me like I was a piece o' meat. He was crude. He tried ta pry 'bout my sex life and what kinda experience I had."

Otis's eyes flashed dangerously. "Yer fuckin' kiddin' me." 

"I wish I was. He asked me how many people I'd slept with, when was the last time I had sex, how often I had sex, shit like that. I refused ta answer any o' those questions."

"Prolly cuz o' what ya said 'bout the BDSM lifestyle."

"Yeah, prolly, but that's not just about sex."

"Most people are uneducated when it comes ta that shit." 

"I know. It was fuckin' creepy! I didn't even know this dude! We had an argument! He claimed he wanted ta know what he was gittin' in to! Motherfucker wanted ta finish eatin' and take me to a sex shop! I asked 'im why he thought I would fuck 'im in the first place! I told 'im we were s'pposed ta be gittin' ta know each other, not talkin' 'bout fuckin'! I finished my food and walked out!"

"What a piece o' fuckin' shit," he grumbled.

"Motherfucker took me on a date ta fuckin' McDonald's! And he didn't even pay! Who fuckin' does that?! I mean, I'm a simple woman, but Goddamn! Take me to an Italian restaurant or somethin'! Pay fer my shit! It ain't a lot ta ask for!"

Otis glanced up from his work and nodded. "Yeah. I don't date, but even _I_ know that's what yer s'pposed ta do."

I waved a hand dismissively. "It's whatever. He was way too preppy fer my taste anyway. He had no scruff, a neat haircut, and was dressed in khakis and a white polo shirt. I like my men more rugged and blue collar-like. I like 'em ta look like they _work_ fer a livin'. I like long hair and tats. This dude looked like he had stepped out from behind a desk. Motherfucker prolly didn't even like ta eat pussy. I'm sure he couldn't satisfy me if he tried. Most likely just wanted ta stick 'is cock in me and be done with me." 

Smirking, Otis licked his lips. "I dunno why any man wouldn't like ta eat pussy or make their lover come. That's the best part, watchin' their face while they git off."

Ignoring the throb between my thighs, I crossed my arms over my belly. "It's a good thing I found out how shitty he was as soon as I did. I avoided a disaster."

"Yeah, yer one hundred percent right 'bout that. You dodged a fuckin' bullet, Lexi, and most likely cuz yer too smart ta trust a fuckin' stranger."

"I know." I sighed. "There's more." 

Otis raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." What I had to say next was surely going to piss him off. "When I walked out, dude came after me askin' what my problem was. I told 'im the problem was _him_. He got mad and grabbed my wrist."

I held my left arm up. There was a noticeable handprint bruise from where George had a grip on me. Earlier, Otis had grasped my other wrist. He was left-handed, so it hadn't affected me. George had been right-handed. 

The ever-present hellfire in Otis's eyes ignited into an inferno. "Jesus fuckin' Christ!! He put 'is fuckin' hands on you?!" Losing interest in his drawing, he slammed the pad and pencil down on his desk, hopped up, and paced back and forth beside the bed.

"Yup, sure did. He yanked me close and said, 'Listen, bitch. Yer lucky I even wanted ta take ya out b'fore I fucked ya.'"

Otis clenched his jaw and smashed his fist into the wall above his desk. Yanking his hand from the hole he had made, he cracked all of his knuckles.

"Don't hurt yerself on account o' me," I said.

"I'm fine!" He presented his uninjured hand and continued pacing. His skin was a little scuffed, but it wasn't broken. "What happened next?!" 

"I punched 'im so hard, he let go and stumbled into a parked car."

Otis cackled. "That's my good girl! That's what that motherfucker gits!"

"My knuckles hurt now cuz I hit 'im so fuckin' hard. I ran ta my car in those _things_ I had on my feet. Practically tripped my whole fuckin' way across the parkin' lot. I'm lucky I didn't fall on my Goddamn face. I can't walk too good in shit like that. George didn't follow."

"Good Goddamn thing! Motherfucker's gonna be pushin' up fuckin' daisies when I'm done with 'im!"

Otis wasn't playing around. The last man who had fucked with me had ended up in the Firefly basement strung up on a homemade cross. Otis had tortured him for a whole week before he finally died. I wasn't sure if the man had passed away from dehydration or blood loss. I had never asked for details. I didn't care enough to know. The asshole had deserved it.

"You don't even know what George looks like," I pointed out.

"No, but yer gonna fuckin' show me," Otis seethed. "We're gonna go ta that grocery store and sit in the fuckin' parkin' lot 'til he shows up. I don't care if it takes a whole Goddamn month. We're gonna find 'im, and he's gonna fuckin' _pay_. Nobody puts their hands on anyone in my fuckin' family or treats or talks to 'em like that."

"I didn't know ya considered me a part o' the family," I said softly.

He stopped wearing holes in the floor and glared at me like I had lost my ever-loving mind. "Why the fuck wouldn't I?! I've killed fer you! I don't do that fer just anyone, ya know."

I rolled a shoulder. "I dunno. I don't live here."

He scoffed. "So? We've known each other fer years. Yer here all the time. You know what this family does. You've even witnessed some shit, but ya keep yer fuckin' mouth shut. Ya don't judge us, either." 

"I love y'all. I accept y'all fer who ya are, even if y'all do some fucked up shit."

As Otis tipped his head, some of the hellfire in his eyes receded. I attempted to change the subject.

"What were ya drawin' anyway? You were concentratin' awful hard."

"Oh, uhh..." He pushed his hair back and jutted his chin in my direction. "You."

"Really?" I sat up, hung my legs over the side of the bed, and rubbed my palms together like an eager kid in a candy shop. "Lemme see."

"No," Otis refused.

"Aww, c'mon," I whined.

"It ain't done yet. Won't take long ta finish it, though."

"So finish it, then."

Otis cracked a genuine smile, showing off his crooked front tooth. It warmed my heart. A real smile from him was almost unheard of.

"Alright," he agreed, his foul mood dissipating. "Lay back down with yer arms b'hind yer head like b'fore." 

I moved into the position he wanted. "Like this?"

"Yeah. Now raise yer right knee and look at me."

"Okay." I obeyed his instructions. "Reckon I'll keep talkin' while ya draw."

"You gonna bitch a song 'bout yer shitty taste in men?" Otis teased.

"That's what I'd be doin' if you were Baby."

"G'head then. Sing away."

He grabbed the pad and pencil and plopped down in his chair. Sticking the tip of his tongue in the corner of his mouth, he began to draw again. 

"I'm so tired of assholes. I'm 'bout ta give up on men and b'come a nonpracticin' lesbian," I joked.

Otis snickered. "Ya sure do know how ta fuckin' pick 'em."

"I know! It's like I ain't s'pposed ta find a decent man. I keep tryin' and tryin', only ta be disappointed or hurt over and over again. All the men I've dated or had relationships with made me feel like a piece o' shit, like I ain't worth it, or like all they wanted was ta fuck." 

Otis lowered his pad, his expression grave. "You _are_ worth it, Lexi. Ya wouldn't even be allowed in this house if I thought ya weren't. I would've tortured, raped, and killed ya long ago, then I would o' fucked yer corpse 'til I busted ya wide fuckin' open. Yer pretty face would be one o' my many masks. I would o' made a costume outta yer skin. Yer organs would be lined up in jars. My family would o' ate yer body. Yer bones would be decorations in my workroom or made in ta furniture fer the rest o' the house." 

I deadpanned. "Well, ain't you sweet. Bless yer heart."

He burst into laughter. "It's the fuckin' truth and ya know it."

"Yeah." 

I was unable to stop the smile that pulled at my lips. I loved his real laugh. It was as if his blackened soul was stringing a melodic tune. Like his smiles, his laugh was something you didn't often receive.

Composing himself, Otis scooted his chair closer to the bed. "Listen," he said, turning serious again. "Motherfucker didn't deserve ya, and that's all there is to it. None of 'em did. Maybe ya ain't found the right man cuz yer s'pposed ta be with _me_."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. 

"Oh, didn't think I liked ya like that, huh?"

I shook my head.

"Well, I do." He motioned to his private haven. "Why the fuck ya think I even let ya in here? I don't let anyone in here. Yet.." He patted the edge of his bed. "...here you are. You got a cool personality, yer sexy as fuck, _and_ you can be trusted. Trust is important in this family."

My heart jackhammered my ribcage at a billion miles per hour. The object of my affection had a thing for me! I wasn't sure how to respond. I tried to speak but couldn't form coherent words.

"You ain't gotta say nothin' Just listen fer a minute. Ain't done yet."

I bobbed my head.

"I never said nothin' in the past cuz I didn't think ya'd want me," Otis explained. "I mean, c'mon, Lexi. I'm a fuckin' sadist. I rape women. I torture 'em. I murder fer fun. I fuck corpses. I eat human flesh. No normal person would be interested in a sick fuck like me." He let all that sink in for a second. When I didn't respond negatively, he continued. "And there's that lil thing called an age gap. Yer the same age as Baby. Yer young enough ta be my kid."

I shook my head briskly. "Age don't-"

He held up his index finger to hush me. "However, I saw how ya looked at me when I opened the door earlier. I've been seein' it fer a while now." He arched an eyebrow. "You _like_ me. I make ya nervous, and not cuz yer scared o' me. You turn a blind eye ta every fucked up thing I do. You simply don't give a fuck." 

Straightening up, I hung my feet over the side of his bed and folded my hands in my lap. "But ya don't do relationships. I've never seen ya with a woman." I snorted. "Well, not in a nice way."

Otis smiled devilishly.

I tilted my head to the side. "Do ya even know how ta have a relationship?"

"I don't do relationships cuz there ain't a woman out there who would put up with my crazy ass. That, and I'd end up killin' 'em cuz they got on my fuckin' nerves." 

"That's..." I gulped. "...encouragin'."

Otis rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't kill you. I would _never_ hurt you. Yer family. And ta answer yer question, I'm sure I could figure it out; especially with yer guidance. You could teach me how ta have a relationship and treat ya right. All ya gotta do is tell me what I'm doin' right or wrong. I'd fix it if I fucked up."

I smiled.

"I wanna point somethin' out." 

He pulled his chair close enough for our knees to touch. Tingles shot up my thighs and straight to my pussy. I resisted the urge to reach out and touch him.

"Okay, shoot."

"This family fights and argues a lot. We yell and cuss at each other, call each other names, that kinda shit. We're dysfunctional as fuck, but we still love each other. We would do anything ta help or protect one another. Yer included in this family. Yer a part of us. You get all those things from us, especially me or Baby. I'd do _anything_ fer you, just like I'd do it fer them. All I want is fer you ta be happy, Lexi."

My smile brightened.

"You wanna know why I was so grumpy when ya got here?" Otis inquired.

I nodded.

"I was fuckin' jealous," he admitted. "I knew ya had a date; Baby told me. I'm always jealous when ya have a date. I've wanted you fer so long." Growling, he balled his hand into a fist. "But I've had ta hover in the background and watch you fail with men. I've seen ya date the same kinds of assholes over and over again, and it pisses me off. It's frustratin' as hell. You belong here with _us_." Otis jabbed a finger at the floor, then leaned close, stared into my soul, and pointed at himself. "With _me_."

"Oh, God," I sputtered, melting on the inside. 

I stroked Otis's gnarly beard for the first time. He didn't pull away. In fact, his eyelids drooped and his lips parted. 

Snapping out of his brief daze, he added, "I know I'm completely insane, but I give a fuck about you. You want me ta take ya out? I will, and you know I _hate_ goin' out in public." He cringed. "But if that's what ya want, I'll do it."

"Oh, man..." Tears filled my eyes and spilled down my cheeks. Snatching my hand from his beard, I wiped them away.

"Are you fuckin' cryin'?!" Otis demanded to know. "I just sat here and poured my fuckin' heart out, which I _never_ do, and I made ya cry." Pinching the bridge of his nose, he huffed. "Tell me how ta fix it."

"No, no, it ain't like that," I assured. After wiping my tears on the sheet, I pulled his hand away from his face. "Hey," I said in a soothing tone. His stressed features relaxed immediately. "Sometimes people cry when they're happy."

Cocking his head, he cradled my hand in both of his. "Well, that's fuckin' weird. Explain."

"It's a response to an overabundance of emotion, that's all," I said, sniffling. "Yer body reacts to the emotion and yer eyes produce tears."

"Oh," he uttered. "That was more scientific than I expected. I haven't cried since I was a boy and gittin' raped by...." 

My eyes bugged out of my skull.

He swiped his hand through the air. "Nevermind. You don't wanna hear 'bout all that. Just know I never associated cryin' with happiness; only pain, misery, and weakness." 

I opened my mouth to comment, but he held his hand up. 

"I ain't sayin' yer weak, but _I_ was. At least, I was 'til I had enough o' my old man's bullshit."

"I _do_ wanna hear 'bout it, Otis. I wanna know what made you, well, _you_."

"I'll tell ya one day," he promised. "Just not now." Reaching for my other hand, he inspected the bruises on my flesh. "Yer gonna be just fine. There's no permanent damage. Yer knuckles are okay. I swear to the Devil, if that motherfucker had-"

"Fuck, I can't b'lieve this," I marveled.

His eyebrows scrunched together. "What?"

"It's just..." I shook my head. "Yer the man I've always wanted. You never acted interested, so I thought I'd never git ta have ya. That's partly why my dates and relationships always fail. I've tried ta git over you fer years, but I can't. Yer lodged in my heart and mind, and I can't un-wedge you. And now I find out you've wanted me all along? We've suffered in silence fer no Goddamn reason."

"Oh, man," he breathed, squeezing my hands.

"I wanna be close ta you," I whined. 

"Well, c'mon!" Otis encouraged. Releasing my hands, he opened his arms.

To be continued!


	4. Craving Fulfilled Part 2

I straddled Otis's lap without a second thought and closed my arms around his waist. His thighs were firm under my ass, and his lower back was feverish to the touch. Burying my face in his long hair and neck, I inhaled his earthy scent. His natural pheromones were hypnotic beyond reason.

Embracing me affectionately, he sighed deeply. "About that age gap," he murmured in my ear.

"I don't give a fuck," I whispered, rubbing my cheek against his gnarly beard. "I happen ta prefer older men."

Otis grunted and opened his legs. My ass lowered onto the chair, bringing our groins closer together. 

"Look at me," he ordered.

Obeying, I clasped his shoulders and adjusted my hips. My crotch brushed against his, which was half hard. Gasping softly, I smiled. The mischievous grin that pulled at his lips made my pussy clench. As he gripped my chin, his eyes darkened with lust. 

"Gimme some sugar, mama," he husked. 

Tucking Otis's hair behind his ear, I delivered a succulent kiss to his lips. His mustache and beard tickled my skin, making me yearn for more. As I scooted my pelvis closer to his, he hummed his approval. Pushing his hand under my ass, he pressed his growing cock against the crook of my thigh. I glanced down at our laps, then into his glittery eyes. I longed to devour all of him, but I didn't want to move things along too quickly.

"Did ya finish the drawing?" I purred, twirling a strand of his long hair.

"Almost," he replied, grazing my bottom lip with his thumb. "The only thing I didn't touch up was yer cute lil feet."

I giggled under my breath. "Show me?"

Otis swiped the pad from his desk and held it up. His sketch was a perfect mirror of how I had been laying in his bed. The troubled emotion on my face was flawless. All my curves were accurately portrayed. Even my hard nipples poked through my thin top.

"Holy shit, that's fuckin' amazin'!" I gushed. "You've drawn me b'fore, haven't you?"

"Only a million times." He tossed the pad on his desk. "In all different positions, doin' all sorts o' shit."

"Anything naughty?"

Otis snorted and slid his hands up and down my thighs. "If ya only knew."

"Have ya drawn us t'gether?"

"Yeah." He wrapped his arms around my waist. Sprawling his large hands over my back, he fingered the tie to my top. "Just yesterday, in fact."

"Were we..." I shot him a coy look.

"Fuckin'?" He smirked, his eyes shining. "Fuck yeah. As I said, I've drawn ya doin' all kinds o' shit."

"That's hot."

Otis touched his temple. "Yer here all the goddamn time, Lexi. You never fuckin' leave."

"Yer always in my head, too. Wanna make some o' those drawings a reality?"

"Fuck yeah," he said, his tone slightly enthusiastic.

I raised my arms and untied my top. The strings fell down my front side, and my top slipped down to reveal the swell of my ample breasts. As Otis filed the seductive sight away into his memory, I immersed my fingers into his beard and palmed the shape of his jaw. 

"Hey," I breathed, lifting his face to mine.

The hunger in his eyes was undeniable. Time stopped, but the flutter in my gut intensified. Our lips met for a few passionate closed-mouthed kisses. I focused on how velvety soft his full lips were, the light tickle from his facial hair, the burn of his hands on my back, his ragged breathing. 

Oh, how addictively he invaded all my senses. I wasn't sure if what was happening was real or if it was a dream. However, there was raw emotion in the way his fingertips dug into my back and held me close to him. 

I cracked my eyes open halfway through a particularly sensual kiss, sneaking a peek to make sure all of this wasn't a product of my imagination. Otis gazed right back at me, his pupils dilated with attraction. Stifling a laugh, I ended the kiss.

"Sorry," he said sincerely, shrugging. The warmth of his sweet whiskey breath as it wafted over my face was ridiculously inviting. "I know that was kinda weird. I was makin' sure this was real."

"Don't apologize," I insisted softly. "So was I. I find it amusin' that we were doin' the same exact thing."

"Oh. I thought ya felt me starin'." 

I shook my head.

Our grip on each other tightened, our lips connecting once again. Otis's kisses were like black holes that sucked me in until all gravity was lost. Heat rose from the pit of my gut to my chest, and my head swam. I was grateful I wasn't on my feet because I would have surely toppled over.

The tip of Otis's tongue swept over the seam of my lips, and I parted them. As his tongue traced the shape of my lips and tasted the inside of my mouth for the first time, his chest rumbled. His heightened arousal spiked my own. 

I grasped the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. His cock throbbed against the crook of my thigh in response. My whole body buzzed and my pussy pulsed. Our most intimate parts were desperate to join together, but it was too soon. I had other plans to act out first.

Massaging Otis's tongue with my own, I explored his muscled upper body. His skin was smooth, save for the few scars he had. One was an old stab wound located directly under his left lung, the other a long healed over bullet scar on the left side of his lower back. I made a mental note to ask him how he received them once we weren't in the midst of intimacy.

As my top slipped further down, Otis cupped one of my tits. The pad of his thumb skimmed over my nipple. Moaning softly, I let go of his neck and combed my fingers through his long hair.

Losing patience with my top, Otis untied the back and threw it on his desk. Squeezing my breasts, he gently pinched my nipples. A soft mewl escaped me as he nibbled his way down my jaw.

"How do ya like ta be fucked?" he husked, licking my earlobe. "You mentioned BDSM earlier."

"I, uhh..." I shivered as he snacked on my neck. "I like ta be dominated."

"Ooh, my kinda woman," Otis commended. "I love ta be in control."

"No shit. I never would o' guessed." I laughed dryly.

Chuckling, he asked, "You like it rough?"

"Sometimes. Other times, I like it hot and slow, like how it is right now."

"And this time?"

"I think maybe a bit o' both."

Grunting, Otis ran his lips around the c-shaped part of my ear. Biting tenderly, he tugged. His hair and beard only added to the sensations I was already feeling. Groaning, I clawed his shoulder. Moisture oozed out of my pussy and pooled into my panties.

As he kissed his way back up my jaw and unbuttoned my shorts, I shyly asked, "Can I suck yer cock?"

He reared back to study my expression. When it dawned on him I was serious, his eyes sparkled and he smiled impishly. "Fuck yeah."

As I hopped off of Otis's lap, my shorts slipped down my hips. He grabbed my ass and yanked me to the edge of his chair. Leaning forward, he buried his face in my tits. Cradling his head, I smoothed his hair. As he kissed the valley between my breasts, he tugged my shorts and panties down the rest of the way. I stepped out of them and kicked them aside. As he cupped my breast and sucked a nipple into his mouth, my head rolled back. He kissed across my chest to my other nipple and swirled his tongue around it. Drawing it into his mouth, he sucked and nibbled.

"Otis?" 

Detaching from my nipple with a loud smack, he glanced up at me. "Yeah?"

Smiling naughtily, I pulled all his hair behind his back. "I wanna suck yer cock."

"So eager. I like it."

Otis sunk back into the chair. He shoved his pajama pants and underwear down to his feet, removed them, and pushed them out of our way. Straightening back up, he opened his thighs and revealed his swollen cock, which pointed straight up to the ceiling and glistened with precum.

"Swallow it down, mama," he encouraged.

Without hesitation, I dropped to my knees. Placing my hands on his lightly haired thighs, I traipsed my lips down his chest and along his belly. He didn't have a lot of hair on his abdomen, but there was enough so it raised when I blew on it. Just for kicks, I placed soft, teasing kisses above and below his navel. Gently, I caressed his balls.

As I hovered over his groin, Otis moaned in anticipation. His cock was circumcised, at least 8 inches in length with a thick vein down the shaft, and slightly curved, which was excellent for stimulating my g-spot. It also had a decent amount of girth and was the same shade of pink as his lips. To say his cock was pretty would be putting it mildly.

"Hope you like what you see," Otis muttered, a dominant glint in his hooded eyes.

I gazed up at him with admiration and licked my lips. His chest rose and fell rapidly with each shaky breath he took, and his nostrils flared. He was intensely captivated, which was flattering because the only thing I had done was kiss his upper body.

Giggling playfully, I drug my fingertips down the creases of Otis's thighs. He trembled, his cock oozing precum. Dipping my head, I inhaled his natural scent. I was pleased he smelled clean and fresh, and a tad bit like his own semen.

"Mmm..."

"What?" Otis panted.

I peeked at him through my eyelashes. "Yer fuckin' beautiful and ya smell good."

As he chuckled in disbelief, I coasted my tongue around his balls. His laugh turned into a groan. Threading his hands into my hair, he held it out of my face. 

Once I was finished teasing his scrotum, I slowly licked up his shaft, then back down to his balls. I repeated the action until Otis was a shuddering mess. 

"Lexi," he husked urgently, his nails biting into my scalp.

Taking the hint, I grasped his shaft in my hand and formed a ring just under the head with my thumb and index finger. His girth was large enough that my digits didn't touch.

"I love yer cock, and I'm gonna love suckin' it," I whispered, salivating.

"Shit, fuuuck," Otis groaned as I lazily swiped my tongue over the juicy head.

He tasted deliciously sweet and salty at the same time. Keeping my eyes locked on his, I sucked the head between my damp lips. He released a guttural moan. Taking his cock deeper into my mouth, I slid the ring of my thumb and forefinger down in a synchronized motion. While gliding down his shaft and back up, I drooled generously to lube his cock and the ring formed by my thumb and forefinger. Continuing to bob up and down, I tightened the ring of my fingers. My goal was to turn my mouth into the tightest, wettest, little pussy Otis had ever felt. The low, appreciative sounds coming from his open jaw informed me I had succeeded.

I had started slow but figured it was time to speed up my stroking action. I alternated between taking his cock deeper into my mouth and pushing the ring of my fingers further down on his shaft with periods of short, quick thrusts that just rode over the ridge at the base of the head. Occasionally, I let him slip out of my mouth so I could lick the tip. 

Every time I gazed up at him, his cock throbbed. Eye contact was a huge deal for him, as it was for every other man I had ever been intimate with, but for Otis it was especially impactful.

He tried a little humping action, but I wouldn't allow him to completely have his way. Slowing down my pace, I increased the pressure from the ring of my fingers and gave him a few deep strokes, but I didn't permit his cock to penetrate my mouth beyond the head. 

"Fuck!" he snarled. "Take it _all_, goddamn it!"

Wishing to please him, I succumbed to his desires. I rested my hands on his thighs and eased his cock into my throat. Sucking hard, I traced the veins in his brick-hard shaft with my tongue.

"That's my good lil cocksucker," Otis praised, his fists tightening around my hair. 

Humming, I polished the head.

"Fuuuck," he growled, his face scrunching. "That's gonna make me cum." 

Otis dropped the back of his head against the chair and peeked down at me. I picked up the pace. His entire body grew rigid and his hips twitched. Moaning my name, he pumped thick strands of cum down my throat. I gulped his salty release down greedily and continued to suck until I couldn't taste anything but skin. 

As I rose up and let his cock pop out of my mouth, I stared up at him lovingly. A few extra drops of cum squirted out, and I cleaned them away happily.

"Jesus _Chriiiist_," Otis groaned, releasing my hair.

"Yummy," I murmured, laying my head on his thigh. "I been wantin' ta do that fer years."

Grunting, he smoothed my hair away from my face and caressed my cheek. I ran my hand over his body, content with touching him until he was ready for whatever our next step would be.

After a minute of blissful silence, Otis said, "Holy shit, that was fan-fuckin-tastic."

"Was it everythin' ya thought it could be?" I purred.

"Fuck yeah! Usually, I gotta skull fuck a bitch ta git off, but I didn't have ta do that with you. I didn't have ta tell ya how ta do nothin' or teach ya shit. I didn't even have ta tell ya ta swallow. I knew ya'd do it on yer own. You liked suckin' my cock way too much ta spit out my nut."

"Well, ya _did_ tell me ta take it all," I pointed out.

"Only cuz you were teasin' me, which actually worked out really fuckin' well. It made me cum a lot harder."

I grinned.

"Git yer sexy fuckin' ass up here," Otis commanded.

Obeying, I pushed to my feet. He grabbed my hips and guided me to straddle his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his hair. Squeezing my ass, he kissed me without reserve. He gave no fucks whatsoever about the leftover taste of his release in my mouth.

Ending the kiss, Otis rested his forehead against mine. He smirked, his amused blue eyes probing mine deeply. "I gotta say, I'm pleasantly surprised. Yer a lil fuckin' minx. Yer usually so fuckin' quiet when there are conversations about sex. You smile and laugh, but ya don't really contribute."

"In front o' _you_, I'm quiet. Around Baby, that's a different story. I mean, what do ya want me ta say? I want you? Cuz that's what I'm always thinkin'."

"You mask yer true feelin's," he realized. "That's why ya never say nothin'."

"Yeah."

"Does Baby know?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I was always scared she'd slip and tell ya."

Otis grunted. "Prolly would o', ta be honest."

"Yeah. I love sex. I just need the right partner."

He snickered. "Well, you found 'im. I got a sex drive that won't quit. From the way yer actin', I think ya might be the same way."

Smiling, I nodded.

"Good. Let's git ya on yer back so I can eat dessert."

As he scooted his chair closer to his bed, I giggled. He lifted me off of his lap and onto the edge of the mattress. Leaning back on my elbows, I watched closely as he sunk to his knees.

"Put yer legs over my shoulders," Otis ordered.

I complied. Gripping my hips, he eyed my pussy hungrily and licked his chops. I expected him to dive in right away. Instead, he laid his cheek against my mound.

"My Devil monster," I murmured. Tucking his hair behind his ear, I stroked his unruly beard.

"My lil hellcat," he husked, basking in my attention.

Otis's fingertips skimmed my sides. My nipples puckered immediately. Eager for them to be touched, I clasped his hand and placed it over my breast. He rolled my nipple between his fingertips and rained wet kisses over my lower belly. His other hand glided over my inner thigh. I whimpered as his fingertip traced my juicy slit.

"Yer so fuckin' _wet_," Otis growled. "I'm gonna face fuck yer pussy like Winnie the Pooh does to a honey jar."

I mewled, my inner walls clenching.

"Oh, ya like the sound o' that, huh?" He spread my wetness through all my folds adequately.

"Y-yes," I stammered, petting his hair.

Otis inhaled deeply. "You smell so fuckin' good, so goddamn sweet. Fuck, that turns me on. Even though you just swallowed my nut, my cock's already gittin' hard."

He kissed the insides of my thighs and suckled the tender meat. Dragging the tip of his tongue down one crook, he switched to the other. His palm massaged my mound, stimulating my clit slightly. Tingles flooded my core, making it ache. 

"Otis," I whined, gripping the sheet. "Please."

An ornery laugh slipped out of him. Smelling my arousal again, he planted hot, wet kisses around my pussy lips and gave my slit a long, slow lick from one end to the other and back again. Blowing gently, he spread my lips, then slipped his tongue between my needy folds. Waggling his tongue, he lapped my juices.

"Like nectar from a honeysuckle bush," he rasped.

Writhing, I pushed on the back of his skull. His face pressed against my entrance. He didn't mind in the least when his scruff became saturated with my nectar.

"Yeah, that's it. Show me what ya want. Tell me," Otis urged, sucking on my labia.

"My clit," I panted.

"Patience, mama. I'm gittin' there," he promised. "I'm buildin' ya up. I wanna make ya cum hard. That takes time."

I glanced into Otis's striking blue eyes. He was as ravenous as a wolf. Reaching up to squeeze my breast, he tweaked my nipple. I arched into his hand.

"Yer really turned on. That's hot as fuck," he commented.

He dipped his fingertip just inside my opening, causing my hips to buck. Withdrawing it, he coated my clit with my own juices and moved in a tight circle. I moaned uncontrollably. As he pushed his other index finger through my folds all the way down to the knuckle, I gasped. My back curved as another finger joined the first one. After a few seconds of simultaneously touching my clit and slowly fucking my vrevice, he backed off. I whined at the loss of contact.

"I'm teasin' ya on purpose just like ya did ta me," Otis admitted smugly. "Not only is it payback, but it really does make ya cum hard. You'll see."

I looked down just in time to see him spread my pussy open with both hands and dart his tongue into my glazed center. Closing his eyes, he groaned and tasted me as if I was the most succulent of all hard candies. My insides fluttered. I don't know how I didn't climax, as it was one of the most erotic things I had ever seen. 

Removing his tongue, Otis slid his index finger into my essence with his palm facing upward. Curling his finger, he searched for the spongy, bumpy spot located at the top of my walls. When he stimulated my g spot, I squeaked. 

He snickered. "Yer in trouble now." 

Slipping his middle finger inside, he moved both fingers in a scissoring motion. He rubbed and pressed rhythmically on that magic spot, playing with it, teasing it. Heat coiled in my gut, and the familiar feeling of having to pee overcame me.

"Oh, fuck!" I cried, slamming the back of my head on the mattress.

"Mmm, hmm. Told ya I'm gonna make ya cum hard. I know what I'm doin'," Otis husked.

I wanted to say I could see that, but I was in too much ecstasy to respond. Instead, I played with his hair.

Finally, he touched his tongue to my clit. Focusing on it, he moved like a master artist using a brush to paint a delicate landscape and slurped like he was eating a juicy slice of watermelon. I moaned heartily. Smiling devilishly, he pulled my clitoral hood back to give me even more pleasure. 

Otis increased the pressure on my g-spot. Varying between rubs and flicks, he also quickened his pace. He took care not to use too much force, but he was relentless nonetheless. Drawing my clit between his lips, he sucked hard and lapped lazily. Groaning, he stimulated every part of my core. The heated coil in my gut tightened, and I shuddered. 

"Oh, fuck, I'm gonna come!" I whined, fisting his hair. 

Otis grunted against me, pushing me over the brink of ecstasy. White light blinded me, and electrical currents coursed through my body. As they morphed into a deep tingling sensation, my core clamped down on his fingers. A waterfall squirted out of my pussy like a releasing broken dam, hitting his chin and upper body before dripping onto the floor.

"Fuck yeah," Otis mumbled triumphantly. "Better, mama?"

I purred. He continued to delicately lick all around my clit, but didn't directly stimulate it. He nurtured me like a cat would a small bowl of milk, inducing a second toe-curling orgasmic wave. He didn't stop pleasuring me until I had a third body-shivering orgasm. 

"Oh, my fuuuck..." I moaned, my back flopping.

"I think you've had enough," Otis rasped. 

The only response I was able to muster was a blissful sigh. He wasn't wrong. My whole body was made of jello. 

Removing his slippery hands from my pussy, Otis rubbed over my belly. Sucking my soaked lips, he drank my release. He kissed his way back up to the top of my mound and gently nuzzled my skin with his damp beard. As he rested his cheek against me, I let go of his hair and smoothed it.

"Did I hurt ya?" I whispered. "I think I might o' yanked yer hair a few times."

"Ya did yank, but it didn't hurt."

"I can't move. My body feels like a lump o' lead."

"I gotcha, mama," he said, chuckling.

Otis moved my legs from his shoulders and hung them over the side of the mattress. Wiping his face and chest with the sheet, he stood and positioned me lengthwise onto the mattress. Climbing onto the bed, he snuggled up to me. I was too spent to move, so he embraced me and caressed my naked body. I laid in his arms and savored every single bit of affection he doted upon me.

"Lexi?" 

"Hmm?" I lifted my chin to look him in the eye.

"Ya ready ta git fucked, or did ya need more time ta come down?"

I rolled on my back and opened my arms. Otis crawled over top of me and settled between my thighs. Lining the head of his cock up with my wet entrance, he guided the tip inside. Gasping, I grabbed on to his lanky frame and wrapped my legs around his slim hips. As his cock sunk in inch by inch all the way down to the hilt, he buried his head in my neck. 

"Goddamn, that's almost too fuckin' much. Yer pussy fits around my cock like it's meant ta go there."

"Mmm...Otis?"

He pushed up on his elbow so he could gaze at me. "Yeah?"

Grabbing his beard, I yanked his face to mine. He bared his teeth. An animalistic glint appeared in his eyes as he gripped my throat. Not wanting to frighten me, he started to pull his hand away, but I stopped him by placing my hand over his.

"No, it's okay. I trust you. I want you ta choke me. _Please_," I begged. "I like it."

Otis's eyes softened. Licking a line from the top of my windpipe up to my chin, he gave me a luscious smooch. "Fuck, you taste good no matter where my mouth is." 

"Fuck me hard. Own me. I wanna be yers," I said under my breath.

"If I git outta hand, and I very well could, you tell me or push me away," he said firmly. "I don't wanna fuckin' hurt you."

Nodding, I kissed him passionately. I tasted myself on his tongue, but I didn't care. I wanted to feel every part of him, including his mouth. 

Curling his tongue with mine, Otis rocked his hips gently to allow my orifice to adjust to his largeness. Once I was ready, he slammed into me. Crying out, I held on for dear life while he had his way with my juicy tunnel. I was unsure of where I ended and he began. I scratched and dug into his back and ass a few times, but doing so only excited him. He lifted his thigh against my ass and thrusted harder, squeezing my throat.

When Otis's tongue wasn't deep in my mouth, his lips were on my jaw, my shoulders, my ears, anywhere he could reach. His free hand kneaded my breasts, pinched my nipples, and strummed my clit. He left several brands in obvious places to show the world I belonged to him. He even bit me a few times and left teeth marks. 

Every time he inflicted any kind of pain upon me, he studied my face to make sure it wasn't too much. I didn't complain through any of it. His dominance was exactly what my life had been missing.

As my body tightened and my inner walls fluttered, my eyes slammed shut. "Don't stop," I croaked.

"Yer gonna cum," Otis snarled.

I nodded. He gripped my throat harder, nearly cutting off my oxygen supply. Snapping his hips, he pistoned into me with everything he had. I clutched him, moaning without sound as he ate my mouth like it was my pussy.

"Make me cum. I want yer spasming pussy ta gobble it all," he ordered. 

That and the lack of oxygen pushed me over the edge. I gritted my teeth and burrowed my nails into Otis's back. My contracting pocket ripped his release from him. His cock throbbed inside me, erupting and coating my walls with cum.

"Shit, fuuuck," Otis groaned, milking himself dry to the last drop. 

Stilling, he released my throat and dropped some of his weight on me. I sucked in air greedily. Cradling his body with my own, I hugged him with every fiber of my being. As he laid his head next to mine, I threaded my hand into his hair. 

"Jesus," he panted. Nuzzling his face into my hair, he kissed my head. 

"Uhh, huh..." I muttered.

"Next time, I'm fuckin' ya doggy style."

"Please do. You can spank me, pull my hair, and make me fuck yer cock," I said bluntly.

He pushed up to look at me, his eyes alive with excitement. "Now yer talkin'! That's my lil hellcat!"

I couldn't help giggling. Otis smiled brightly, showing off his crooked tooth. Wiping the sheen of sweat from his forehead, I kissed him sweetly. 

"We gotta come up with some kinda safe word. I got a feelin' we're gonna be doin' a lot o' this BDSM shit," he claimed.

"We will."

Withdrawing his cock from my center, he straightened out beside me. I snuggled up to him and intertwined my body with his. Staring into each other's eyes, we caressed one another.

"How long's it been?" I mumbled, twirling a lock of his hair.

"Since what?"

"Since you were with a woman who craved you just as much as you craved her."

Otis blew out a puff of air. "Honestly, I dunno. I'm used ta takin' whatever the fuck I want from whoever I want whenever I want."

"I know. How's it feel ta be with someone who _wanted_ you ta have yer way with 'em?"

"It's different, more fulfillin'. I ain't used to it. The fact that it was you made it a million fuckin' times better. It actually meant somethin'."

I smiled. "Well, git used ta it cuz it's gonna keep happenin'."

He smirked.

"I'm gonna be sore."

His eyes widened. "I told ya ta tell-"

"Otis, relax," I said softly, stroking his beard. "It's fine. It's the good kinda sore. It's what I wanted."

Settling down, he nodded. "Just fer the record, I would o' let ya be the dominant one if that was what ya needed. I ain't submissive fer shit, but fer you I would o' done it."

"I'll keep that in mind." I touched the bullet scar on his back. "Where'd this come from?"

He shrugged. "A botched job with Cutter. Shit went bad real fast. Some fucker shot me in the back while we were runnin' away. This was b'fore I knew you."

My eyebrows furrowed. "What a fuckin' pussy."

"That's what we said!" Otis laughed. "That's alright, though. We got that motherfucker back. I had 'im in the basement fer a while." His eyes clouded over. "Oh, man, how he screamed and struggled. Begged and pleaded like a lil bitch, too. Talk about music ta my ears. He was fun."

I tucked his hair behind his ear and kissed him tenderly. "My Devil monster."

He rubbed his nose against mine. "My lil hellcat."

Humming, I kissed him again. I wanted to tell him I loved him, but it was too soon. Staying quiet, we enjoyed the comfort of each other's embrace. I didn't realize I had dozed off until Baby's worried voice penetrated my hazy thoughts.

"He did WHAT?!" she shrieked from downstairs.

I flinched, my eyes fluttering open. Otis, out like a light, had his head nestled in my tits. He smacked his lips but didn't rouse, which was unusual for him because he was an incredibly light sleeper.

Baby rushed up the stairs, then pounded on the door. "OTIS?!"

She startled him so badly, he sprang out of bed and immediately shifted into a defensive position. He was ready to fight anyone or anything. 

Baby banged on the door again. "OTIS, I KNOW YOU HEAR ME! OPEN THIS FUCKIN' DOOR RIGHT NOW!" 

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" he spat. "Hold on a fuckin' minute!" Bending over, he grabbed his drawers.

"Is Lexi in there??" 

I opened my mouth to talk, but he spoke over me. "Yeah, she's in here!"

"Did you kill her?!"

Otis's forehead wrinkled. "WHAT?!" He tugged on his drawers in a hurry. 

"Did you fuckin' kill her?!"

"Christ," he hissed, rolling his eyes.

As he swaggered to the door, I sat up halfway and pulled the sheet over my body. Unlocking the door, he yanked it open.

"NO, I didn't fuckin' kill her!!!" Otis roared.

"What did you do?!" Baby demanded to know.

"Nothin'! I didn't do a goddamn thing ta her!"

She shoved past him and into the room. He scoffed.

"Baby, I'm fine," I assured her.

Breathing a sigh of relief as her eyes landed on me, she laid her hand over her heart. It took her a second to realize what had gone down, but once it clicked, her eyes bugged out of her skull. 

"Oh, y'all fucked!"

"Well, yeah! What the fuck else did ya think happened?" Otis snapped. "Did you really think I would actually hurt her?"

"Of course I did!" 

"Fuck you, man!"

"Fuck you! What was I s'pposed ta think?! You don't let anyone in here except girls you play with!"

Otis released an exasperated sigh. "I would never fuckin' hurt Lexi! As my sister, and the one who knows me best, I thought you knew that! I thought maybe you had a sliver of a inkling that I _like_ her! I fuckin' trust her!"

Baby blinked a few times. "No, I didn't know. I had no idea you liked her like that."

"Yer a fuckin' idiot," he grumbled, shaking his head.

"Fuck you. I ain't fuckin' psychic," she argued.

"Alright, look." Otis pushed his knotty hair back. "This is what happened. Lexi showed up at the door lookin' like somethin' was chewin' her ass. I knew she had a date cuz ya told me. You weren't here, so I brought her up here. Shocked the fuck outta Mama by doin' so."

I giggled. The siblings focused on me and grinned.

"Shocked the hell outta me too. I never thought in a million years I'd step foot in this room," I claimed. Addressing Baby, I said, "Yer mama invited me ta sit with her, but I went with Otis cuz I wanted ta be alone with 'im."

"I'd say it worked out," Otis said, his eyes glittering.

Smiling flirtatiously, I scanned him from head to toe. "Yeah, I'd say it did."

"I didn't know you liked my brother," Baby said. "How long's this been goin' on?" 

Otis shrugged. "Uhhh..."

"Fer me, since forever. The whole time we've been friends," I replied.

"Yeah, sounds about right fer me, too," he agreed.

"Y'all are actually a thing now?" she clarified. "Like, a real couple?"

Otis snorted. "Fuck yeah! Now that I got her, I ain't lettin' her go."

"Same," I said.

"Wow, this is weird." Baby ran her hand over her face. "This is gonna take some gittin' used to."

Otis grunted. "Did ya git yer plaything?"

"Oh, I got one alright!" She smiled brightly. 

"Good. Now git the fuck outta my room and leave us the fuck alone," Otis demanded.

She started to object, but he pushed her toward the door.

"Go on, git!" he exclaimed.

"Otis, that's mean," I said.

"I don't give a fuck."

"No, I git it," Baby said, waving a hand dismissively. "Y'all wanna be alone. Otis is in tighty-whities fer fuck's sake. I'll be in the basement doin' fucked up shit."

"Okay," I said.

As soon as Baby strolled into the hallway, Otis slammed the door. 

"Asshole!" she hollered, giggling as she bounced down the steps.

Laughing softly, I tossed the sheet aside and laid down. Otis chuckled and removed his drawers. Jumping on top of me, he nipped my jugular. I squealed and clung to him.

"You ready fer round 2?" he asked hopefully, sucking my earlobe.

I grabbed his ass and squeezed. "I could go fer round 2."

"That's what I wanna hear."

Staring into his eyes, I stroked his bearded jaw. I sighed heavily, unsure if I should tell him how I truly felt.

"I know, Lexi. You don't gotta say it outloud," Otis husked.

"Does it scare you? The last thing I wanna do is scare you away."

"No." He grazed my lips with his. "I feel it, too."

There was no lie in his eyes. We kissed deeply and intimately. It wasn't long before Otis was inside me again, but this time it was from behind, just like he had said.

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated if you like my writing. However, they are not required.


End file.
